Descendants: Wilda Sanderson
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Why are Hocus Pocus the underdog in everything? Well it don't be this time when Wilda Sanderson joining the 4 to Auradon. But will a family curse stop her or will it be broken? Only time will tell. (OCxOC) No room to add OC to Characters list and sorry if the story is weak. Couldn't find the transcript. (Update: Got the book version. All I have to do is look for the songs)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wilda Sanderson

Name: Wilda (Will-da)

Age: 16

Looks: Lindsey Sterling, sometimes wears striped suits and wears 5 fedora hats with a butterfly on each one that matches the color of her suits or a cloak though not often.

Powers: her shadow can change but only when she plays her violin. The stick is also a wand but only to amplify her own powers, like training wheels.

Hobbies: reading, violin, and singing

Past: She is like her friends and her parents don't want her to be evil, but she's a rebel to prevent something and wants to stand out as her own person.

Parents: Winnie(Mother-dead), Mary(aunt), Sarah(aunt), Shadow-man(step-dad), Freddie(half-twin sister)

Likes: reading, singing

Dislikes: dancing

 **~(WS)~**

Name: Ethan

Looks: Like a mini-Michael Jackson (Before the skin bleach like around Thriller)

Powers: None

Hobbies: Dancing, singing, and tech-genius

Past: Wants to be a leader like his dad. Though he's clumsy at times he knows how to have a good time. Yeah there's time where he can be a jerk but he can be a nice guy when he needs to be.

Parents: Captain EO(dad)

Likes: Dancing, singing, making machines

Dislikes: Snobs, and bullies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

For over 200 years we Sanderson women have been blamed by everything that's ever gone wrong, that we had no involvement in.

Is that why people hate us so much, Aunt Mary?

They don't hate us, sweetheart.

We just make them a little nervous.

Let's face it, Sarah we Sanderson women have always created a stir. It all began when your ancestor, Maria.

She was a witch.

The first in our family. And you 2 are the most recent in a long and distinguished lone.

Is that why they wanted to hang her? Because she was a witch?

The fact that she was a bit of a heartbreaker didn't help. Nor it help the most of her lovers had wives on the hanging committee.

But no, I didn't think it was either of those reasons. They feared her because she had a gift a power that has been passed on to you, children. She had the gift of magic. And it was this very gift that saved her life. She was vanished to this very island. With her unborn child growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her. But he never came. No one came. In a moment of despair, she cast a spell upon herself that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew the spell turned into a curse. A curse on any man who dared love a Sanderson woman.

Is that why Wilda's daddy died and why mine is still alive? From the curse?

Yes, my darling. But she never regret marring your daddy Freddie. Your mother knew she heard the beetles ticking her father's death all day long. She knew that when you hear the sound of the deathwatch beetle the man you love is doomed to die.

That's how you came to live with us. You tucked you into our lives the. We've raised you the best we know how.

In this house, we have chocolate cake for breakfast. We never bother with silly things like bedtimes or brushing our teeth.

But with the sweets comes the sour.

So, when you find yourself the center of attention, it's not that they hate you. It's that, well…we're different.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

On a small island surrounded by a barrier of pinkie dust, there were the citizens living on that island. And not just any citizens but villains. After the Belle married her beast, the 2 combine all the kingdoms into Auradon. As for the villains, they were banished on that island called the Isle of the Lost. All that was there were food, water, and materials. Everything else was considered a luxury. And like all humans or in this case villains, they have children. 2 special ones, half-sister twins, were daughters of Winnie Sanderson and Dr. Facilier to one of them. Wilda Sanderson's father died and then Winnie and Facilier were together until Facilier cheated on her with another woman and the 2 separated. Somehow, she was pregnant with twins and that's where Wilda and Freddie came to be. Around 8 years old the 2 lost their mother and they were sent to live with Sarah and Mary Sanderson while Dr. Facilier set up a house for Freddy. The house the 2 were living in was a modern version of the old Sanderson house on the edge of town. Most of the villains there don't go to them unless they really have to or because they're not well known like other villains. Even though the Sarah and Mary don't have magic they found a loophole to do minor spells as long as it isn't for evil. The former 3 had to be evil in order to make sure no man will die by their curse. At the moment, the 4 were having teatime in the outside with a mismatch set. Mary said, "Wilda, Freddie. The only curse in this family is sitting there at the end of the table. Your Aunt Sarah."

Sarah said, "Oh come on. You have to admit that any man who gets involved with a Sanderson woman is bound to end up 6 feet under."

"Spare me." said Mary.

"What about my poor Billy me and Winnie would fight over?" asked Sarah. "It was fate."

"It was an accident."

"It was FATE!"

The 2 girls giggled and then Wilda asked, "Mommy died of a broken heart, didn't she?"

Mary said, "Yes my darling girl, she did."

The 2 girls frowned as they remembered happy times with their mothers on this miserable island. Sarah got an idea. "My little witch. Let's go inside and do some spells."

Wilda said, "What about my homework?"

Mary said, "Pish! Tosh! You'll both learn things in the house then in any school on this island. Let's go."

The 2 got up from the table. "Come on Wilda."

"I'm coming, Freddie."

That night in the kitchen, Wilda was on the table and gently blew on an unlit candle. Magically it lit up. "Very good, Wilda. You've been blessed with a gift." said Mary.

Freddie asked, "What about me?"

Sarah said, "We don't worry about you, Freddie. Your talents will emerge in time. Who knows you might be the next voodoo queen."

Then there was a knock at the door. Mary said, "Wilda, you just stay right there. Keep working on your spells. Just keep work on your spells." Then she said, "Get the bird."

"Get the book." said Sarah.

The 2 older ladies got what they needed: a dove and a book. It wasn't as magical or evil as the old one they used to have. Mostly cause Fairy Godmother and a couple other magical fairies and magicians finally destroyed it. But the Enchantress gave the 2 a book but only to be used for good. If used for evil, she will know and they will be punished accordingly. Anyway, at the door was another villainess. They let her in and as the 2 witches prepare the spell, she described what she wanted. "I want him so much, I can't think about anything else. I don't sleep. He has to leave his wife. He has to leave her now."

Mary said, "Perhaps you might find a better suited."

The woman replied, "I don't want anyone else. He's all I think about. Why the hell else would I come here?" The 2 girls were at the staircase watching the whole thing. Wilda rested her head on Freddie's lap.

"Take the money Mary." said Sarah.

Mary got the money and gave the woman a needle. Sarah held up the bird. "I want him to want me so much he can't stand it." Then she stabbed the bird causing Wilda to hid her face on the lap as Freddie comforts her.

Mary said, "Be careful what you wish for." The woman looked at the photo of a man and she kissed it.

At the stairs Wilda was shaking her head. "I hope I never fall in live. I hope I never fall in love."

But Freddie had a smile on her face. "I can't wait to fall in love."

Later that night, in the greenhouse Wilda got her notebook of a spell and she was picking leaves and flowers. "He will hear my call a mile away. He will whistle my favorite song. He can spin and dance on his toes."

Freddie came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

Wilda replied, "Summoning up a true love spell call Amas Veritas. He can flip waffles in the air. He'll be marvelously kind. And his favorite shape will be a star. And he'll have one blue eye and one brown."

Freddie looked at all the flowers and said, "Thought you never wanted to fall in love."

Wilda said to her. "That's the point. The guy I dreamed of doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken heart." The 2 stood on the balcony of the house and Wilda held over the bowl of flowers and leaves. Then it slowly went up and as the 2 looked up, it can through the barrier with ease. 'And if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken heart.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake huh?. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and their sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened._

Years have passed on the island. The 2 girls have grown up but by age 13, the 2 were separated. Freddie's magic had come arise and they mirrored Dr. Facilier. So, Freddie had to live with her father. Wilda couldn't since her magic mirrored her mother. The only thing she can do that her stepfather can was shift shape her shadow but only when she plays her violin. Her violin was a present from Freddie before she left to live with her father. Since that day she's been a rebel. Not just because she wants to be a villain, though that what she was going for as a cover, but because she wants to continue the spell she cast when she was a kid. If she's mean and nasty the curse won't come to pass. In order to keep her image, she befriended 4 kids. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. She despised their parents because they couldn't let go of the past and, for worst for wear, some of them became insane. But then everything changed when one son of a king did something that was even more insane by definition.

On Auradon, a young man, named Ben, was being fitting for his royal garb. At the same time, he was looking at the Isle of the Lost deep in thought. "Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!"

Just then Ben's parents came in. His father asked, "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!"

His mother said, "He's turning 16, dear."

Ben said, "Hey, pops."

His father asked, "16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

His mother said, "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

He replied, "Ah, it was either you or a teapot." His wife hits him as Ben laughs. "Kidding."

Ben started to move as he said, "Mom, dad..."

The tailor tried to stop him but he stepped down. "Ah! Nn-nnh!"

Ben said, "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." His parents were shocked. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

His father asked, "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"

Ben said, "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

He asked, "Have you?"

His wife said, "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?"

Ben said, "Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... Winnifred Sanderson…and Maleficent." Everyone shocked. The servants got out of the room.

His father yelled, "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land! I mean Winnie I can understand but HER?!"

Ben tried to make his case. "Dad, just hear me out here!"

But his father yelled, "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

Ben said, "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

His father conceded. "I suppose their children are innocent." He then turned away.

His mother gently fixed his clothes. "Well, well done. Shall we?" She grabbed her husband's arm as they walked away. Ben then looked back at the island and played with his ring a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

At the Isle of the Lost, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, in her purple and green garb was spray painting 'Love Live Evil' on a side of a wall. " They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad "

Wilda, daughter of Winnie Sanderson, in her dark green cloak with violin was sitting on a crane hook. " You say I'm mean That I'm a witch But the truth is I'm just a bitch "

Jay, son of Jafar, in a jacket, blue jeans and a red beanie slid down a roof. " A dirty no good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home "

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, in her outfit which is a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown. She was walking on a long table was it party gowers were looking on. " So I got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love

Carlos, son of Cuella De Vil, in his black-and-white coat, brown boots, black shirt, and black pants, came out of a window taking an apple from a little kid and taking a bite. " They think I'm callous A lowlife hood I feel so useless

" Misunderstood! "

Soon Mal and Evie, with Wilda playing her violin walked down a street. " Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world "

Then all started to wreak-havoc. " I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core "

Mal walked by the mystic section and spray painted an 'M' on a bath curtain. " Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just unique "

Wilda walked to the dessert stand and used her violin bow to make a dessert kabob. " You have a wish you want to come true Well I can grant it but not for you " She eats her dessert and then ditched the rest in a puddle.

Jay walked to 2 kids and took a metal teapot from them. " What, me a traitor? Ain´t got your back Are we not friends? What´s up with that? "

Evie walked by a scarf shop and enchanted a young man. " So I´m a misfit So I´m a flirt I broke your heart I made you hurt "

Carlos walked by a produce shop and made a mess. " The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is "

" You ain´t seen nothing yet!

Mal and Evie with Wilda including the boys were again reeking-havoc. " Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world "

Soon every villain kid dance, Wilda was in the front playing her violin as she played she used her shadow to manipulate the others, minus the 4, and dancing in sink.

" I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like a kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core "

No one messes with The Forsaken 5. As the villagers laughed Mal stole the baby's lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the people. "Hi mom."

Maleficent asked, "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

Mal said, "It was from a baby."

Maleficent then became proud. "That´s my nasty little girl." Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and put it under her underarm. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

Mal said, "Mom..."

Maleficent said, "It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me."

Mal said, "I know that. And I'll do better."

Maleficent just remembered, "Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." (Carlos, Jay, Wilda, & Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stops them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Mal asked, "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

Evie said, "And perfect princes." Mal looks at her. "Ugh."

Wilda said, "I rather be turned to stone and explode then wear dresses that resemble tutu rejects."

Jay said, "Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" About to high five Carlos.

Carlos said, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay sneaks behind him.

Jay scared him. "Woof!" Carlos hits Jay for scaring him.

Mal said, "Yeah, mom, we're not going."

Maleficent said, "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" The knuckleheads followed her. "Mal..." The kids followed Maleficent to a house where Jafar, Evil Queen, Mary and Sarah, and Cruella live. "You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."

Mal asked, "What's in it for us?"

Maleficent said, "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns."

Carlos asked, "Um, I... I think she meant us."

Wilda asked, "Why even both Carlos?" Then she whispered to him, "She not even the very first villain and yet she's in charge?"

Carlos thought back and looked at Evil Queen and said, "Good point." The kids went to their relatives.

Maleficent said, "It's all about you and baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Mal said, "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..."

Maleficent said, "Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

Evil Queen said, "Our will."

Maleficent said, "Our will, our will." She snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy."

Mal aid, What...mom..." Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal. "Fine. Whatever."

Maleficent said, "I win."

Wilda said, "Whatever." She went up to her aunts on the second-floor balcony as Freddie came from her father's shop and snuck in through a window. "Guess you guys heard the news?"

Mary said, "I say I'm grateful. Maybe this time around the Sanderson name won't be tarnish."

Sarah said, "Heaven knows we've done that already."

Freddie said, "And it's our job to continue that."

Wilda said, "For bad or for worst." Freddie hits her shoulder. "Ow!"

At a table Evie joined her mother, Evil Queen. "Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

Evie and Evil Queen said together. "And lots and lots of mirrors!"

Evie laughed a bit. "Ah!"

Evil Queen said, "No laughing. Wrinkles." Evie quickly shuts up.

Cruella said, "Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much."

Carlos asked, "Really, mom?"

Cruella said, "Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" She lifted up her foot to Carlos' eye level.

Carlos was grossed out. "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

Cruella asid, "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."

Carlos got scared. "Oh, no! I'm not going!" Maleficent groans. What a pathetic punch.

Jafar said, "Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?" Jay showed him some stuff including a lamp. "Oh. Ooh. A lamp." He rubbed it.

Jay said, "Dad. I already tried."

Jafar was disappointed. "Ah!"

Evil Queen said, "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" She fixed her daughter's make up.

Freddie put her arm around Wilda. "If I'm not going neither is Wilda!"

Maleficent asked, "What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

Evil Queen yelled, "Ow!"

Maleficent yelled, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar said, "I will..."

Jay stopped him. "Pop!"

Maleficent said, "Revenge on some stupid brats and a cat!"

Sarah and Mary yelled, "Watch it!"

Maleficent said, "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruella said, "Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!" She started to play with a stuff puppy as a squeaky toy. Even the other villains, other than Maleficent, thought that was gross.

Maleficent said, "And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"

Evil Queen said, "Yes."

Jafar asked, "Yes?"

Mary and Sara asked, "What?"

Maleficent said, "Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

Evil Queen said, "Yeah." She handed her a small magic mirror that had a few cracks in it.

Evie asked, "This is your magic mirror?"

Evil Queen said, "Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things."

Evie asked, "Like a prince?"

Evil Queen said jokily, "Like my waistline."

Maleficent yelled, "Like the magic wand! Hello!"

Evil Queen said, "Hello."

Maleficent said, "My spell book. My book. I need my... that book." She walked over to the freezer to open it. But she doesn't know how. "Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out."

Wilda whispered, "Where's the family one?"

Freddie said, "Hidden well and deep." Wilda fist bump the 3.

Evil Queen opened it. "Voila."

Maleficent said, "My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."

Evil Queen said, "Like it was yesterday."

Maleficent said, "And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door."

Evil Queen opened the door for her. "Oh."

Jay yelled, "Whoo! Let's get this party started!"

Cruella said, "Carlos! Come."

Evil Queen asked, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Evie said, "Me."

Evil Queen said, "Ah! You. Yes! Let's go."

Jafar said, "Now, recite our mantra."

Jay said, "There's no team in "I"."

Jafar said, "Oh, run along. You're making me tear up."

Jay said, "My bag."

Jafar said, "Yeah."

Jay said, "Dad!"

Jafar said, "Coming!"

Wilda said, "Better get my stuff too." She jumped from the second story to get her bags, including her clothes, her cloak, and her 8 magical fedoras.

Maleficent and Mal walked outside. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!"

Soon enough the limo arrived. Evil Queen said, "Ah! Smells like common folk."

Cruella said, "Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate." Carlos got away from her."

Jafar said, "Bye-bye."

Freddie hugged Wilda. "Take care."

Wilda hugged her back. "You too. Give step-dad hell for me." She handed one of the men in black her bags. "Careful with my violin case."

Once inside the limo, one of the men said, "The jackals have landed." Soon both men were in the car and the limo drove off.

Jafar yelled, "Bring home the gold!

Cruella yelled, "Bring home a puppy!"

Evil Queen yelled, "Bring home a prince!"

Mary and Sarah yelled, "Bring home some candy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

While the limo was driving away, Wilda looked outside the window. Then she slid to the driver seat. She asked, "Question: is this just a fad the king is going through? I mean he has thought this through, right?"

The driver said, "Nope. This is all real. And that's 2 questions."

Wilda said, "Well, he's either very smart or he lost his marbles. Sorry for bothering you."

Driver said, "No prob. Surprise your polite."

Wilda look at him surprised and said, "Sorry." She slid back to the others. 'Almost forgot. The curse.' She thought.

Evie said, "You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." She started to fix Mal's face.

Mal said, "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

Evie said, "Well, It's not very attractive."

Carlos and Jay were pigging out on the sweets. Carlos said, "Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

Jay said, "Let me see. Ew!"

Carlos said, "Ow!"

Evie looked outside the window. "Look!"

They were getting close to the end of the road. Carlos yelled, "It's a trap!" All but Wilda huddle together waiting to die. But instead a magic bridge appeared and the limo was getting across the waters.

Wilda was unfazed. "Hey lug-nuts!" said Wilda. "Open your eyes wimps."

Carlos asked, "What just happened?"

Evie said, "It must be magic."

Mal said to the driver, "Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

The driver held up a button. "No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button..." He pressed the button and the divider went up.

Mal said, "Okay. Nasty. I like that guy."

 **~(WS)~**

Soon enough they arrived at Auradon Pred. Wilda look at outside and saw kids with signs, a band, and a lot of kid. "Who else have a feeling these kids are forced to do this?"

The limo stopped at the front of the school in front of a teacher and 2 students. The girls got out and the boys were fighting over something on the floor. Carlos yelled, "Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?"

Jay yelled, "'Cause you want it!"

Carlos yelled, "No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!"

Mal said, "Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience."

The 2 boys stood up. Jay said, "Just cleaning up. Get up." Carlos got up.

The headmistress, Fairy Godmother smiled and said, "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it."

They put it back in the limo. Jay saw Audry and walked up to her. "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." He kissed her hand.

Fairy Godmother wasn't having any of that and broke the 2 off. "Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress."

Wilda muttered, "Talk about cock-clocked." Evie giggled.

Mal asked, "The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?"

Fairy Godmother replied, "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it."

Mal said, "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile."

Fairy Godmother said, "Oh."

Mal said, "And that sparkling wand." Wilda stomped on her foot. That gave her pain.

Fairy Godmother said, "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future"."

Ben said, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

Audrey said while holding his hand. "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king."

Evie said, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

Audrey said, "The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

Wilda said, "Actually since Snow White never disowned Evie's mother nor have her records destroyed, it still counts especially since she's Snow White's half-sister. If you don't believe me, your royal bitchiness, ask Snow White yourself." Audrey's face turn red and Evie fist bump her.

Ben said, "This is Audrey."

Audrey said, "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?"

Wilda muttered, "Trophy wife alert."

Jay tried to hold in his chuckle. "More like a Stanford Wife actually."

Fairy Godmother said, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Ben said, "It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal."

Mal said, "Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are."

Ben asked, "A little bit over the top?"

Mal and Wilda said, "A little more than a little bit."

Ben said, "Well, so much for my first impression."

Wilda said, "Work on it. You acted more steward then a normal person."

Audrey saw Mal and yelled, "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..."

Mal did a fake smile like Audrey. "Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey said, "Water under the bridge."

Mal said, "Totes!" The 2 laughed together but it was obvious that grudges runs in the family.

Wilda rolled her eyes. "Here we go. Can we continue with this before an epic cat fight please?"

Ben agreed. "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Once passed a gold statue, it changed from a man to a beast with a nice roar sound effect. Carlos got scared and jump into Jay's arms. "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

Mal asked, "Does he shed much?"

Ben did a bad joke. "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch."

Wilda said, "Work on it Ben." Jay dropped Carlos and then Carlos tired it but it didn't change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Soon everyone was inside the main building. Mal asked, "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

Ben replied, "Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

Mal said, "Who happened to be kings and queens."

Audrey said, "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

Wilda opened her mouth but then shuts it. "Naw too easy. England's blood line f***-ed that up already."

Ben saw one of his friends and students Doug, son of Dopey. "Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..."

Audrey said, "Ask Doug." The 2 walked away.

Mal said, "Ha."

Doug walked down the stairs with papers in his hands. "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Then he saw Evie. "Heigh-ho."

Wilda yelled, "Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt!"

Jay asked, "Thunderbolt?"

Carlos said, "Remember her Godfather books?" Jay remembered and nodded.

Evie introduce herself. "Evie. Evil queen's daughter."

Doug was stull awe-strucked. "Okay. So ,about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."

Mal said, "Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." All but Wilda walked in the wrong direction.

Wilda said, "Lug-nuts!"

They turn to her and Doug said, "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys." As they walked to the correct direction, Doug tried his uncles' names again. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

Carlos and Wilda said, "Sneezy."

Doug nodded. "Right."

Wilda said, "No problem sweetie."

 **~(WS)~**

Wilda soon arrived at her assigned dorm room and saw a lot of pink. "Oh boy. It's like Aunt Sarah threw up in here." She said. She saw one bed had Chinese decorations and the other bed and still in its plain pink. Wilda placed her bags on the bed and got her stuff out.

As she was putting her stuff away, she heard the door opened and heard someone gasp a bit. Wilda turned her head and saw her roommate. It was Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and Shang. Lonnie saw her new roommate and got a little scared. "H-hello."

Wilda said, "Nǐ hǎo. Wǒ shì yěmǎ sāng dé sēn. (Hello. I'm Wilda Sanderson.)"

Lonnie looked at her surprised. "Nǐ zhīdào zhōngwén ma? (You know Chinese?)"

Wilda got her hat-rack hooks and place them on the canopy bar of her bed. "A little. The books on the Isle is limited so it's probably not proper Chinese." She placed her fedoras on the hooks in rainbow order: red w/ a white butterfly, orange w/ a gold butterfly, green w/ a light blue butterfly, blue w/ a light green butterfly, purple w/ a diamond buttefly, a pink one w/ a pink butterfly, and a white one with a red butterfly. "What's your name?"

Lonnie woke up from her shock and said, "My name is Lonnie. So, you're from the Isle?"

Wilda put her clothes away. "Yep. I was one of the lucky 5 to go. To be honest I didn't want to go without my twin sister."

Lonnie sat on her bed. "You have a sister?"

Wilda put her violin on the bed. "Well…half-twin sister. Same mother different father. Hers is Dr. Facilier."

Lonnie sat on her bed. "And your father?"

Wilda stopped in her tracks. "He's…he died and when me and Freddie was kids…Mom then died of a broken heart soon after." She sat down on the bed. "Once we hit teens, Freddie's been living with her dad and I've been living with my aunts." She hugged her violin.

Lonnie was almost close to tears. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Wilda smiled a bit. "It's okay. She went peacefully without pain. Mind if we change the subject?"

Lonnie wiped her eyes. "Sure." She pointed at the hats. "What's with the different color fedoras?"

Wilda looked up at them. "Oh. They're magic hats. I put one on, and it gives me a matching suit, or at least a matching tux coat." She picked up the green one with a light blue butterfly on it. She put it on her head and a matching coat was on. "See."

Lonnie smiled. "Cool. But I thought there was no magic on the isle."

Wilda said, "Aunt Sarah and Aunt Mary found a few loopholes to get around. As long as it isn't for evil, it's alright. Try one on."

Lonnie said, "Okay." She walked up to the hat rack and looked at them. Then he picked up the red one with the black ribbon and a white butterfly on it. Once on her head, a coat appeared over her clothes. "Cool. Mind if I barrow one, once in a while."

Wilda was a bit possessive when it comes to her stuff. She got that from Winnie. "Maybe…depending on the occasion." She put her hat back on the hook and place her cloak on one of the bars of the bed.

Lonnie put the hat back on the rack. "Bit possessive huh?" she asked.

Wilda said, "One of the many traits of my mother." She got the violin from the case and made sure it was tuned.

Lonnie said, "That's a beautiful violin."

Wilda said, "Thanks. My sister Freddie, gave it to me on my birthday. Go nowhere without it."

Lonnie then felt a bit uncomfortable. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you…"

Wilda got the picture. "Devil-worshipers?" Lonnie nodded. "No, we're Catholic. It's just with the family's bad luck, if we need to get on someone's good side then we will do that as a just in case. So, don't be surprise if I'm on my knees at night pray the Lord's prayer in Italian." She pulled out a rosary and put it on her bed.

Lonnie said, "Got it. I'm surprise your all nice."

Wilda said, "That's because of jet lag. It probably won't last long. But at the same time, I'm only a bitch to snobs and bullies so stay on my good side and you'll be fine."

 **~(WS)~**

Meanwhile, Mal and Evie arrived in their very pink dorm room. Evie loves it, but no Mal. Evie said, "Wow. This place is so amaz..."

Mal said, "Gross."

Evie covered her tracks. "I know, right? Amazingly gross."

Mal said, "Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen."

Evie agreed. "Yeah."

Mal and Evie pulled the drapes closed. "E. Whew! That is much better."

Evie said, "I wonder who's Wilda's roommate."

Mal said, "Whoever it is, better get on her good side."

Evie started to think then said, "You know…I don't think she's evil."

Mal asked, "What do you mean?"

Evie said, "I mean, it feels like hers is forced not natural like us."

Mal thought about it and said, "I see what you mean. But that's her problem. Not ours."

 **~(WS)~**

Later that night the girl walked to Carlos and Jay's room. Inside Carlos was playing with a fighting video game and Jay was unpacking his loot. Charlos was having fun. "Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!"

Mal asked, "Jay, what are you doing?"

Jay replied, "It's called stealing."

Mal asked, "Okay, what's the point?"

Jay said, "Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free."

Mal said, "Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

Evie said, "You sound just like your mom."

Mal said, "Thank you."

Wilda said, "That's not a complement."

Jay said, "You do it your way and I'll do it mine."

Carlos was having too much fin. "Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome."

Mal yelled, "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

Jay said, "Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah."

Mal said, "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

All but Wilda said, "Yeah."

Mal looked at Wilda. "Well?"

Wilda looked at the 4 and then muttered, "Yes, but after that I wipe my hands of this deed."

Carlos asked, "Why not fallow us evil instead of your own?"

Wilda said, "Not even a black flamed candle will get me to tell you the truth."

Evie said, "Wil-"

Jay stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let her be. Once we get the wand and set the villains free, we let her go." Jay looked at Wilda and Wilda looked at Jay scared.

Mal gotten things straight. "Evie, mirror me."

Evie got the magic mirror out. "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?"

The reflection changed to the want. Mal said, "There it is!"

Carlos said, "Zoom out."

It zoomed to show the planet earth. "Too much." Said Wilda.

Evie said, "Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer." The image got closer and closer but not by much.

Carlos asked, "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three."

Mal then saw the building. "Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?"

Carlos looked it up on the computer. "2.3 Miles from here."

Mal everyone left. "Come on." But Carlos went back to his game. "Carlos!"

Carlos put down the controls. "Coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

At the doors of The Museum of Cultural History, the 5 snuck up to the building. Mal said, "Come on. Check your mirror."

Evie asked, "Is my mascara smudged?"

Mal said, "Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?"

Evie said, "Sure. This way."

Soon enough they arrived at the doors. Inside was magical stuff including a guard. Jay asked, "That's your mother's spinning wheel?"

Carlos said, "Yeah, It's kinda dorky."

Mal said, "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Then she pulled out her spell book. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

Jay said, "Impressive."

Carlos said, "I got chills."

The spell didn't work. Wilda said, "Try it with this." She handed Mal the violin bow. "It's a training wheel for spells."

Mal took hold of it. "Okay, you know what? Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

This time the guard pricked his finger and went to sleep. "Ooh!"

Mal asked, while handing the bow back. "Not so dorky now, huh?"

Now it was time to open the door. Jay said, "Stand back."

Wilda said, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

The doors open and Jay flew inside and landed hard. "Ahh!" He looked at Wilda and said, "Next time a warning."

Everyone walked inside. Mal asked, "Coming?"

Carlos said, "Come on, Jay."

Jay stood up. "I'm good."

Carlos said, "Just trying to help."

Mal aid, "Shh. Carlos!"

Carlos said, "Coming.

Evie used her mirror as a map. "So close. Upstairs."

Mal said, "Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up."

Evie said, "Come on, guys. Almost there."

Everyone followed Evie to the villain section. They turned too soon and saw wax figures of their parents. Wilda saw her mother and her aunts. "Mama."

Evie saw her mother. "Mommy?"

Jay saw his father. "Killer."

Carlos saw his mother and said, "I will never forget Mother's Day again."

Wilda walked up to her mother and gently touched her clothes and then her hand. "So cold."

Carlos gently pulled Wilda away from the statue. "She's freed now. Remember that."

Wilda nodded and put her hand on his. "I just wish she was here."

Jay said, "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go." All but Mal left to look for the wand.

Mal looked at her mother's statue and thought back of what her mother said, "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."

" Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be Mother Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother Tell me what to do... "

Evie walked back to Mal. "Mal. Come on."

Just then the Maleficent statue came to life. "Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry. I was once like you my child, slightly insecure Argued with my mother too thought I was mature But I put my heart aside, and I used my head Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor But when you're evil doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? " Then both started to dance. " I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory built my master plan Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained Mistress of the universe powerful and strong Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along "

Both sang, " Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice "

Mal sang, " And we're gonna be spiteful "

Maleficent sang, " Yes spiteful that's nice In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure This mother daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen like me "

When it was over, Evie walked back to Mal. "Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is." Mal looked back at her mother's statue and it was back in its old place.

Mal soon joined the others where the wand was at and it was protected by a magical barrier. This time Jay's plan is going to work. "Whoo!"

Mal said, "Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!"

As soon as Jay kicked it, a siren went off and everyone covered their ears. Wilda yelled, "Jay you fricken' idiot!"

Carlos asked, "A force field and a siren?"

Jay said, "That's just a little excessive."

Wilda said, "Oh yeah like your plan was better!"

Mal yelled, "Let's go!"

Everyone started to get the hell out of there. Evie said, "Hurry."

Mal said, "Come on."

As soon as they hit the lobby, there was a phone call and Carlos picked it up to be the guard. "Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus."

Mal said, "Carlos!"

Carlos said, "You're welcome."

They got out of there just in time for the guard to wake up from his spell dream. Mal said, "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow."

 **~(WS)~**

Once back in her room, Wilda gently opened the door and saw Lonnie was sleep. She quietly walked to the bed, put her violin away, got her rosary, kneeled beside the bed and started to pray in Latin. As she prayed, Lonnie opened her eye and saw Wilda pray against the bed. Then she heard, "Please take good care of my mother. So far, my spell has worked, everyone is avoiding me. If I keep this up, then everyone is safe from the family curse. Mom if your listening to me, please forgive what I had to do today. Once this is over, me and Freddie will be free." She did the sign of the cross and said, "Amen." Then Wilda quietly changed into her pjs and went to bed.

Once asleep, Lonnie sat up and looked at her roommate. Then she saw a picture of Wilda, Freddie as kids, and a picture of their mother when she was still alive. "What did you do Wilda?" she whispered. "What curse and what spell?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The next day, Remedial Goodness 101, Fairy Godmother was teaching the class. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you? A: curse it? B: lock it in a tower? C: give it a bottle? Or D: carve out its heart?" Evie raised her hand. "Evie."

Evie asked, "What was the second one?" Wilda rolled her eyes as she was reading her lesson book.

Fairy Godmother said, "Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?"

Mal said, "C, give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother smiled, "Correct. Again."

Carlos said, "You are on fire, girl!"

Mal said, "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

Wilda said, "Or in an easier way, it's always C."

Carlos said, "Oh."

Evie said, "That makes so much sense."

Just then the 5 saw a shy girl walk in. Mal saw her first. "Oh..."

Fairy Godmother saw her daughter and said, "Oh. Hello, dear one. Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

Jane grew scared. "Mom, no!"

Fairy Godmother said, "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone."

Jane said, "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

Fairy Godmother continue with her lesson. "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you? A: put it in the king's wine? B: paint it on an apple? Or C: turn it over to the proper authorities?"

The boys started to wrestle and fight for the answer. Carlose said, "Oh! Ooh... get off."

Fairy Godmother said, "Jay."

Jay said, "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities."

Carlos said, "I was gonna say that."

Jay said, "But I said it first. Come here!" The wrestling continued.

"Ow!"

Jay said, "Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?"

Carlos yelled, "Ow! Stop! Ah!"

Fairy Godmother said, "Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Carlos said, "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass."

Wilda said, "Go for it. It might turn you 2 into real men." She laughed a bit.

Then Fairy Godmother said, "As for you Wilda, I heard that you're really good with your violin. Why not joining the school band?"

Wilda said, "I don't do good in groups. I'm just lucky with these 4 morons." Mal looked at her mean but the other 3 noticed it did sound a bit forced.

Fairy Godmother said, "Well we also got a music club. Joined that after school. It's always looking for more members."

Wilda thought about it. It actually sounds great. "I'll try for one day."

 **~(WS)~ (Please look up Lindsey Stirling's Shadows for this segment.)**

Since Wilda had free time, she walked to the room where the music club was. She walked inside and saw it was empty. "No wonder she said 'new members'." She placed her violin case on a chair, opened it, aimed a light against a wall, got her violin out and started to play. The piece she was playing was called 'Shadows'. As she played the violin, the light was casting a shadow against a wall and it started to move on its own. Only another time she played 'Shadows' and that was with her sister Freddie on her birthday as a gift. She did try to save money for a gift once but Uma, Harry, and Gil jumped her and took the money. Foo on them since it was fake money and couldn't spend it and there was only one person on the island that only trade with fake money until he was forced to burn them when he pissed off the wrong villain. Either way Wilda got away scot-free.

As she played her violin, she felt her 'evil' mask fell off and her real-self appeared. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. Not ever since she and Freddie were separated. When it was over, she heard clapping. Wilda froze and turned her head and saw someone. It was a young black man, dressed in white, sunglasses, and curly short black hair. "That was beautiful."

Wilda got defensive. "Who are you?" she asked.

He walked in and placed his stuff on a chair near the dancing stage. "Name's Ethan. Son of Captain EO."

Wilda thought of that name. "You mean the same EO who later bleached his skin and got very weird nose jobs to the point that it fell off?"

Ethan nodded at that information. No doubt he heard it all before and it was getting annoying. "Yeah that's my old man." He looked at Wilda. "Now let me guess who's your parent." He walked around her. "Wears green, red hair, has books with her, and your shadow changes when playing the violin. Hmmm…"

Wilda said, "You got 3 guesses."

Ethan said, "Okay. Shadow man?"

Wilda shook her head. "He's my sister's father."

Ethan said, "Okay…Oogie Boogie?"

Wilda looked at him weird. "Are you sick in the head?"

Ethan held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. Okay…Madam Madusa!" He laughed and clapped his hands thinking it got it right.

Wilda got her stuff. "I'm out."

Ethan stopped her. "Wait! Wait! Sorry!" He stood in front of her. "I'm sorry for that. Obviously, I guess wrong. Will you tell me?"

Wilda looked at him and said, "My name is Wilda, and that's all you're gonna get out of me."

She walked to the door but the teacher of the club walked in. "Hello, hello, hello." It was a male teacher. He was tall, black, bold head, wears a flamboyant suit, and black rim grasses. "Ah, I see Wilda Sanderson is here as well as Ethan O."

Wilda asked the Ethan, "Ethan O?"

Ethan glared at her. "Think of it as small revenge."

The teacher walked up to Wilda. "I'm RuPaul, son of one of the Muses. Nice to finally have another member in the club." He held his hand out to her.

Wilda hesitantly shook his hand. "Thanks. How many members are there? Besides me and Mr. O?"

The teacher said, "Well there's Ally, Jordan, and Ruby. We finally got an approvement to make this club so it's pretty new. Are you thinking of joining?"

Wilda didn't know what to say. "I'll think about it after today club meeting."

 **~(WS)~**

At the Tourney Field, the students were playing on the field training for the big name. Their coach was named Jenkins. "Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter."

Taylor yelled, "Right, coach!"

Coach Jenkins then turn to Carlos who was lost. "Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on."

Carlos asked, "Kill zone? Wha..."

Coach Jenkins said, "Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands."

As they were on the field, Jay was bumping through everyone, jumping high and low, hogging the ball all to himself. "Ahh!"

He even went after Carlos by accident. "Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No!"

Jay then made a field go like it was nothing. "Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!"

His teammates were all stunned. No one has ever done that before. "What just happened?"

"Who is this guy?"

Coach Jenkins called everyone in. He called for Jay. "You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son." Then he turned to Carlos. "You ever thought about band?"

Ben stepped in to help out. "I'll work with him, coach."

Coach Jenkins said, "All right. Let's run that again."

All cheered, "Whoo!"

Jay said, "I'm rotten to the core."

He bumped Chad and he hit the ground hard. "Ow."

 **~(WS)~**

At the hallway, near the lockers, Chad was not pleased on the new 5 as he talked to Ben and Audrey. "Those kids are trouble."

Evie, Mal, and Wilda were at their lockers. Mal already decorated her lockers with the usual 'Long Live Evil' stuff. Evie said, "Bye, Mal, By Wilda."

Mal said, "Bye."

Wilda said, "Later."

Ben said, "Come on, Chad. Give them a chance."

Audrey said, "Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother."

Ben said, "I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later." He walked up to Mal and Wilda. "Hey!"

Mal said, "Hey."

Wilda asked, "What's up?"

Ben asked, "How was your first day?"

Mal replied, "Super."

Wilda said, "Could've been worst."

Ben said, "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?"

Mal said, "Way to take all the fun out of it."

Wilda said, "Music club got me already."

Mal saw Jane and pulled Wilda with her to follow her. Ben was a bit confused. "Huh."

 **~(WS)~**

At the girl's bathroom, Mal and Wilda meet Jane at the sinks. Mal said, "Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane."

Jane said, "That's cool."

She started to leave but Mal stopped her. "Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?"

Jane replied, "Hardly."

Mal asked, "Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality."

Wilda said, "Watch it. How else did my mom meet my dad."

Jane said, "I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair Mal."

Mal said, "You know what? I have just the thing for that." She pulled out her spell book and got Wilda's bow.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Mal said, "Lay off." She went through the pages. "It's right... Ah, here. 'Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair'.

With a swish of the bow, Jane's head moved and soon she got new hair. "Oh, ah, ah!"

Mal was impressive. "Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore."

Jane looked at the mirror in amazement. "Do my nose!"

Wilda got her bow back. "Oh, she can't. She's been practicing, but you know, she can't do really big magic."

Mal glared at her. "Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

Jane said, "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."

Mal said, "What a rip."

Jane agreed. "Yeah."

Mal got an idea and said, "You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"

Jane said, "Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing." Jane stared to pout.

Mal yelled, "That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."

Wilda rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." She left the bathroom.

Jane asked, "Think it would work?"

Mal said, "Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If, your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me."

Jane said, "If I can convince mom, you're so there."

Mal cheered. "Yay."

Jane said, "Bye." Then she left

Mal said, "Bye." She smiled evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

In the chemistry lab, Evie was making googly eyes at Chad Charming. "Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?"

Doug said, "Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?"

Evie said, "Looks like there there to me."

Mr. Deley, the teacher called out to her. "Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you." Evie walked up to the black board. "So, tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Evie got nervous. "Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right? Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" She looked at her mirror and it showed her the answer as she wrote it on the board. "That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 am..."

Doug asked, "'Amu'?"

Mr. Deley said, "I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate..."

Evie asked, "A villain? Don't make it again." She walked back to her seat and made googly-eye on Chad and Chad did the same to her. Doug looked like he was about to puke.

 **~(WS)~**

After school, at the Tourney field, Ben was helping Carlos practice. "Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?"

Carlos went to his starting point and started to run. But then he heard parking and saw a dog. Needless to say he was scared shitless. "Oh! Ah! No, wait!"

Ben looked at his stop watch as he saw how fast Carlos was going. "Sweet!"

Carlos hasn't stopped running yet. "No! Ah!"

Ben saw him run off campus. "Carlos? Carlos!"

The dog was still chasing Carlos. "No, stop!"

Ben went after him. "Carlos!"

In the forest, Carlos was up a tree as the small dog was barking at him.

Carlos called out to him. "Ben? Ben?"

Ben tried to calm down the situation. "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!"

Carlos yelled, "Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!"

Ben asked, "Hey, who told you that?"

Carlos said, "My mother."

Ben asked, "Cruella?"

Carlos said, "She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!"

Ben asked, "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?"

Caros said, "Of course not."

Ben kneeled down and pets the dog. "Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt."

Carlos said, "He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." He got down from the tree and started to pet the dog.

Ben said, "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island."

Carlos said, "Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." He gently picks him up.

Ben said, "Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know."

Carlos smiled. "Oh. Yeah. Thank you."

Ben said, "Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?"

Carlos said, "Okay."

Ben said, "I'll see you later." Then he left.

Carlos said, "See you out there." Then Dude started to give him kisses. "Hi. Hi. Oh! Thank you." Guess me made a new friend.

 **~(WS)~**

At the bleachers, after school. Chad and Evie were having a little chat. Chad asked, "Is everybody at home as pretty as you?"

Evie said, "I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?"

Chad said, "Oh! Too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."

Evie said, "I'm not that smart."

Chad smiled. "Oh, come on."

Evie said, "No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress. See this?" She pulled out her mirror. "If I ask it where something is, it tells me."

Chad asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Evie said, "No."

Chad asked it, "Where's my cell phone?"

Evie said, "It won't work for you, silly."

Chad said, "No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one."

Evie asked, "Prince charming?"

Chad replied, "Yeah."

Evie asked, "And Cinderella."

Chad said, "Yeah."

Evie said, "Fairy godmother." Then she got an idea. "Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?"

Chad said, "I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless..."

Evie asked, "Unless?"

Chad said, "If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang."

Evie smiled, "Okay."

Chad said, "Thanks, babe."

Evie said, "Yeah. Bye." Then Chad left.

Soon Doug appeared trying to talk some sense into Evie. "I couldn't help but overhear..."

Evie asked, "Are you stalking me?"

Doug replied, "Technically... yes. I, too, have a fascination with fairy godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes."

Evie asked, "Are you saying they use it in the coronation?"

Doug said, "Yes. And asking you out." Evie was awe-strucked. She didn't know what to do.

 **~(WS)~**

At Wilda's dorm, she walked inside and sat on the bed confused. Soon Lonnie came in. "So how was your first day?"

Wilda looked at her and said, "Hard to describe. I went into the Music Club and…I actually enjoyed it."

Lonnie sat next to her. "Really? Did you meet Ethan, Jordan, Ally, and Ruby?"

Wilda said, "Well I've meet Ethan but not the other 3 yet. I also meet Mr. RuPaul. Question: Is he gay?"

Lonnie asked, "RuPaul? Yes. His husband is Georges and he's also a singer and a Drag Queen. Why you never meet anyone like that?"

Wilda said, "No not really. And Ethen, what do you know about him?"

Lonnie said, "Nothing much. Just after the coronation, he's living with his dad in space. Why do you have a crush on him?" She nudged Wilda.

Wilda quickly went to the defensive. "Nononononononono! I don't have a crush on him! Are you crazy?!"

Lonnie calmed her down. "Calm down, calm down. What is it with you and crushes?"

Wilda got up after putting her stuff away. "Nothing! It's stupid I don't want to talk about it!"

Lonnie asked, "Is it because of a curse and a spell?"

Wilda looked at her scared. "Where did you hear that?"

Lonnie said, "Last night I heard you pray and-"

Wilda said, "If you know what's best for you, drop it!" That scared Lonnie. Wilda looked at her with sympathy. "Please?" Lonnie saw how scared and regretful Wilda was and nodded. She looked at her watch. "I gotta go to Mal and Evie."

Lonnie stood up. "Can I go with you? I want to meet them."

Wilda looked at her weirdly and said, "Fine. But watch what you say to them." The 2 left the room.

Lonnie said, "Almost forgot. Do you fly on brooms?"

Wilda said, "Can't. The bicycles ruined me for life. Unless the broom has as seat, I can't ride one."

 **~(WS)~**

At Mal and Evie's dorm, Jane was talking to the two. "Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

Mal said, "Auradon."

Evie showed her a dress sketch. "Mal, do you like?"

Mal said, "Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes."

Evie smiled. "I know."

Jane whined. "I'll never get a boyfriend."

Mal said, "Boyfriends are overrated."

Evie asked, "And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one."

Mal said, "It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time."

Evie then remembered something and got her book bag out. "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no."

Mal looked at Evie pathetically. "And that is exactly what I mean."

Soon Wilda came in with Lonnie. "Sorry. Brought a stowaway."

Lonnie said, "Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie." No response. "My mom's Mulan?" Still nothing. "No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?"

Mal asked, "Why would I do that for you?"

Lonnie got some money out. "I'll pay you 50 dollars."

Evie took the money. "Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights."

Lonnie said, "Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's or Wilda's."

Wilda said, "You might want Mal's. It takes a lot of pins and needles for my hair to be this way. Mom's was all natural surprisingly." Evie looked at her like 'is that true?' and Wilda nodded like 'oh it's true'.

Mal was surprise on request. "Really?"

Evie asked, "The split ends, too?"

Mal for her book out. "Okay...bow please." Wilda handed her the bow. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." With a wave of the bow, Lonnie's change from a black bob to long brown and wavy. Mal handed Wilda back the bow.

Evie and Lonnie looked at mirror as well as Jane. "I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it..."

Lonnie said, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it."

Evie asked, "You do?"

Lonnie said, "It's just..." Then she ripped her skirt to make a small slit and Jane then ripped hers. "Now I'm cool."

Mal said, "Like ice."

Jane got scared. "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!"

Wilda asked, "Over a rip?"

Lonnie said, "She doesn't make clothes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

At the field, Coach Jenkins and Jay were having a talk. "I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean."

Jay said, "You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win" is to make sure everyone else loses!"

Coach Jenkins tried to talk to him. "Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay!"

Jay said, "You rip..."

Coach Jenkins stopped him. "Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family."

Jay said, "You do not want to be at my house at dinner time."

Coach Jenkins saw that didn't work. "Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?"

Jay asked, "Can I be the fist?" This will take a while.

 **~(WS)~**

At Mal and Evie's dorm, Jay came in full jersey as well as Carlos. "Yo-ho-ho!"

"Hey!"

Jay asked, "Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?"

Mal said, "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?"

Jay said, "Oh, someone's in a bad mood."

Wilda was read a fantasy book. "She's been that way since Lonnie left."

Mal said, "My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!"

Jay said, "We can do this... If we stick together."

Mal said, "And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten..."

All but Wilda said, "To the core." They look at Wilda.

Wilda look at them. "Yay." She cheered dully.

Evie said, "Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." Then there was a knock on the door. "What?"

Mal said, "Hold that thought."

She opened the door and it was Ben. "Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed..."

Mal said, "Not that I know of."

Ben said, "Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh..."

He was about to leave but Mal stopped him. "Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Ben replied, "Yeah, the whole school goes."

Mal said, "Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

Ben said, "I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

Mal asked, "And your girlfriend?"

Ben said, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Mal said, "Okay. Thanks, bye." She shut the door on him.

Ben said, "Oh, but, no, there's plenty of..." Too late. So he left.

Mal said, "I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell."

 **~(WS)~**

That night in the kitchen. The 5 were making love spell using the ingredients in the spell book. Mal said, "All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry."

Carlos said, "Let's just chop up some onions."

Mal said, "No. It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly."

Jay said, "A tear's a tear."

Evie said, "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

The 4 were surprised. Mal said, "Listen to you."

Jay said, "Yeah, I knew that."

Carlos said, "Did not."

Jay said, "Yeah, I did."

Evie asked, "Why not make Wilda cry? She always thinks of her mother."

Wilda said, "Unless you want to pot to explode from a villain's tear I wouldn't risk it."

Just then Lonnie came in and saw the 5. "There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?"

Mal said, "Nothing special. Just cookies." Lonnie was about to taste. "Oh, no, no!"

Carlos cried out, "Wait, wait, wait!" Wilda grabbed her wrist.

Lonnie asked, "What? I'm not gonna double dip."

Evie asked, "Feel anything?"

Mal asked, "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?"

Jay waved at Lonnie. "Hey, there."

Wilda let go of Lonnie. "Big flirt."

Lonnie said, "It could use some chips."

Jay asked, "Chips?"

Mal asked, "And those are..."

Lonnie said, "Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?"

Mal said, "It's just different where we're from."

Lonnie said, "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful." A tear slipped from her eye but luckily Evie got it and flung it to the bowl and Mal started to mix.

Mal said, "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams."

Lonnie said, "Good night. See you later Wilda."

Wilda said, "I'll be in the room in a bit."

Mal said, "See you tomorrow." Soon Lonnie left. "Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven."

Evie said, "Yes, ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

A few days later, at Auradon Prep. Mal has had many costumers for fixing their hair. Some look like Mal's, others looked like Evie's or Wilda's, color wise, not style wise. "Look, It's Mal."

"Hi, Mal! Love my hair, Mal!"

Jay asked, "Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know."

Mal asked, "Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!"

Jay said, "Thanks, Mal. I needed that."

Then Audrey saw the girls and asked her boyfriend Ben, "Do you think they actually paid for those?"

Then Jay saw his fan-girls and walked up to them. "Oh, hello. The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal."

"Okay."

Audrey wasn't happy. She said, "She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it."

Ben asked, "What's the harm?"

Audrey yelled, "It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?"

Ben tried to calm her down said, "Listen, Audrey..."

But Audrey wasn't having it. "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

Ben said, "Okay.

Audrey said, "Bye, Bennyboo."

Ben said, "Bye."

Mal saw Ben and got her cookies ready. "Hey, Bennyboo!"

Ben turned around and saw her. "Hey."

Mal said, "I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" She held one out to him.

Ben saw the cookies. "Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time."

Mal said, "No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."

Ben tried to make her feel better. "No, no, no."

Mal said, "No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that."

Ben said, "No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do..."

Mal said, "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess."

Ben said, "No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you. Totally." He picked up a cookie and ate one.

Mal asked, "How are they?"

Ben was now under the spell. "They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?"

Jay then walked up to the 2. Even he noticed that Ben was acting weird. "How you feeling, bro?"

Ben said, "I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal."

 **~(WS)~**

Soon enough the big game was here. Everyone in school was at the Tourney field. Lonnie was sitting next to Wilda, who was sitting next to Evie and Mal. "Ohayohay!"

Announcer got his mic ready. "This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."

Jay said, "Get 'em, Chad."

Chad said, "Thanks, Jay."

Then game start. "The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire."

Coach Jenkins got another player. "You're up."

"And now a substitution..."

Jay walked up to coach. "Coach, how about my buddy here?" He pointed to Carlos.

Coach Jenkins said, "Oh, no. Not so sure about that."

Jay said, "Coach, he's been practicing."

Coach Jenkins said, "Jay..."

Jay said, "And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts."

Carlos stood up and said, "Jay, I'm not that good."

Jay said, "Well, he's kind of like my brain."

Coach Jenkins thought long and hard and Jay has a point. "Come here! You heard him. Get out there!"

Jay put his arm around Carlos. "Don't worry, bro. I got your back."

Carlos asked, "How about my front?"

Jay laughed. "Pfft. Get out there." He pushed Carlos forward.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield."

All teams yelled, "Break!"

"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field."

Ben yelled, "I'm open!"

"Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone."

Ben yelled, "Jay!"

"Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Faalcons' goalkeeper!"

Ben yelled, "Come on! All right, all right, let's do it!"

Coach Jenkins yelled, "Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!"

"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay."

Carlos yelled, "Hey, Jay!"

Jay looked at Carlos. "Carlos?"

Carlos yelled, "Go up! Ben!"

"He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn..."

Ben then grabbed the mic. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "M"!

All: "M"!

Ben: Give me an "a"!

All: "A"!

Ben: Give me an "I"!

All: "L"!

Ben: What does that spell?

All: Mal!

Ben: Come on, I can't hear you!

All: Mal!

Ben: I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?

Audrey was so mad. "Oh..."

Ben: Give me a beat! Whoo!

Doug: Uno, dos, tres, quatro!

Evie said, "Oh, my God! Cookie!"

Wilda said, "You didn't."

Mal asked, "What was in that cookie?

Ben: Did I mention That I'm in love with you? Did I mention There's nothing I can do And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday But let me shout it out loud If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!) If that's okay (Hey!)

I met this girl that rocked my worldv Like it's never been rocked And now I'm living just for her And I won't ever stop I never thought it can happen to a guy like me But now look at what you've done You got down on my knees

Because my love for you is ridiculous

Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's (RIDICULOUS!) Just (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss

Well, did I mention… That I'm in love with you And did I mention There's nothing I can do And did I happen to say? I dream of you everyday But let me shout it out I that's okay-ay-ay (Yeah!) If that's okay

I gotta know which way to go C'mon gimme a sign You gotta show me that You're only ever gonna be mine Don't want to go another minute Even without you That's if your heart just isn't in it I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's (RIDICULOUS!) Just (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom For just one kiss C'mon now!

Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew (Who knew?) That it can be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) It's (RIDICULOUS!) Just (RIDICULOUS!) And I would give my kingdom For just one kiss C'mon now!

Ben sang, "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?"

Audrey had enough and grabbed the mic. "had's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date."

"Whoa!"

Ben didn't mind. "Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?"

Mal said, "Yes!"

Ben yelled, "She said yes!" He gave her his jersey.

Jay said, "Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you."

Ben said, "Yeah."

Mal said, "Bye." Then Ben left to join the team.

"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years."

Mal said, "I feel really sorry for Audrey."

Evie and Wilda asked, "You do?"

Mal said, "Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you and Wilda, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, how to read write and play music, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself.

Evie said, "I guess I am kind of talented."

Wilda said, "WE'RE talented."

Mal laughed. "You are definitely gifted."

Evie said, "Thanks, M."

Wilda said, "Yeah. Thanks."

Jay soon go the trophy as star player and was hoisted up. "Yeah, yeah!"

"And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

 **(Look up Lindsey Stirling's Phantom of the Opera for this)**

In Music Club, Wilda arrived with her violin and saw she was the first one there again. She had her cloak on and it gave her an idea. She got her bow out. "Give me freedom, give me say, summon an orchestra so music can play." Soon a drummer, a harpist, a keyboardist, a guitarist, and a base appeared all of them has half white masks on their faces. Then she got her violin out and started to play her edition of 'Phantom of the Opera'. On the island, it was one of her favorite books. She sorta idealizes Erik as a victimize villain and since he's fiction and that he dies in the end, it's okay to have love fantasies. As she played, she saw Ethan in but also Lonnie, and Mr. RuPaul. They heard the music and sat down to hear the concert. 'What the hell.' Wilda thought. 'Maybe it's okay to have friends.' She thought. When it was over, they all clapped and Wilda bowed. Then she got her bow out. "Thanks for the music, for my song, your work is done, now be-gone." The extra players went away.

Lonnie said, "That was beautiful Wilda."

Wilda smiled. "Thank you."

Mr. RuPaul said, "You know, there's a spot for a number for a music number soon. You wanna do it?"

Wilda smiled widely. "I always wanted to do my mother's song. But I need 2 people and I don't know if Mal and Evie are up for it given its last minute."

Ethan said, "Let me guess." Wilda glared. "Don't worry it's a good answer. Is it 'I Put a Spell on You'?"

Wilda said, "That's the one. And I'm not too keen with an audience when it comes to singing. I mean the 3 of us practice and it's always perfect but…"

Lonnie said, "Well how about me and Mr. RuPaul practice here? Might help on the phobia."

Mr. RuPaul said, "Way ahead of you." He stood up, spin like Wonder Woman and soon enough he changed his appearance into a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a beautiful dress. "Let's get to work."

Ethan nudge her. "Can't wait to hear you sing." Wilda blushed a bit.

 **~(WS)~**

Meanwhile at the Chemistry Lab, Evie was looking for her magic mirror when she heard Mr. Deley. "Looking for something?" She saw that Chad gave him the magic mirror. "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled."

Evie was now in trouble. "Mr. Deley, I..."

But then Doug saved her. "But that isn't fair. Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is."

Evie said, "It's called a magic mir..."

Doug stopped her. "You're not helping. Stop." He then pulled out a pencil. "Maybe she needed another pencil."

Evie went with it. "Actually, I was..."

Doug said, "Really, don't help. Please."

Evie said, "Please."

Mr. Deley fell for it. "Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop.

 **~(WS)~**

At the Picnic Area. Doug was doing his work when Evie appeared behind him and showed him her passing grade. "For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face."

Doug smiled and asked, "A shocker, huh?"

Evie said, "You were pretty great in there." She sat down next to him.

Doug said, "So were you."

Evie said, "I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror."

Doug said, "Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and We'll hang out with..."

Evie held his hand. "Yeah, let's get together."

Just then Mal ran to her dragging Wilda with her. "Watch the pulling! That's my violin arm!"

Mal said, "There you are! I have been looking for you literally everywhere!"

Evie asked, "What's wrong?"

Mal said, "Ben just asked me out on...a date."

Doug said, "Nice."

Evie said, "We can handle this. Bye."

Doug said, "Bye."

Then the 3 left. "You know I can run, right? You don't have to drag me everywhere."

Evie said, "You're looking a little pale."

Mal said, "Yeah, of course."

Evie said, "I can fix that with some gloss and some blush."

Mal yelled, "No!"

Evie said, "Mal, I can use the..."

Mal said, "No, no, no."

 **~(WS)~**

At Mal and Evie's Dorm, Evie was working on the make-up, while Wilda picked the clothes. Wilda said, "There. Not bright yet still you."

Mal said, "Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could."

Evie said, "Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes."

Mal said, "My mom was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister."

Evie said, "Well, now you do, in fact 2."

Wilda smiled. "3 if you count Freddie."

Evie giggled. "We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White."

Mal asked, "Are you afraid of her?"

Evie said, "Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?"

Mal said, "I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way." She turned to Wilda asked, "How is your family is so nice yet started off bad?"

Wilda sighs and crossed her arms. "Something happened to my ancestor a LONG time ago." She looked at the ground. "And what she did turned into a curse passed down from generation to generation that isn't a man." She looked at Mal and Evie who were invested into the story. "Mom and my aunts did what they did, into trying to stop it but when me and Freddie were born…it made mom more happy then sad. We gave her hope."

Evie asked, "What's the curse?"

Wilda went silent. She wants to tell them but doesn't want to lose their trust. "I wish I could tell you but I can't…not now anyway…I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Evie nodded. "Moving on. Come see."

Mal asked, "Are we done?"

Evie said, "Yeah." She pulled Mal to the mirror

Mal was awestruck. "Oh."

Evie hugged her. "I know."

Mal said, "I look..."

Wilda said, "Say it."

Mal said, "Not hideous."

Evie said, "Not even close."

Wilda said, "You remind me of the good Maleficent."

Mal asked, "The one mom wished to be from your stories?"

Wilda said, "I bet she would be a perfect mother to you then the one you got now." Mal smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door and Mal answered it. There was Ben with a scooter helmet. He looked enchanted by Mal's beauty. "For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes." Mal gladly took the helmet and off they went to their date area.

 **~(WS)~**

At the Forest walking across a bridge they played the 20 questions game. Ben said, "Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."

Mal said, "Um... My middle name is Bertha."

Ben asked, "Bertha?"

Mal said, "Yeah. Bertha. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha."

Ben said, "Mine's Florian."

Mal asked giggling, "Florian?"

Ben said, "Yeah."

Mal said, "How princely. Oh, that's almost worse."

Ben said, "I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha. But it's still not..." Soon they arrived at their destination and Ben covered Mal's eyes. "watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?"

Mal said, "Mm-hmm."

Ben helped her walk. "Now, step up. There you go. You ready?"

Mal said, "Mm-hmm."

Ben said, "Open. Go on." He removed his hand.

"Mm..." Mal opened her eyes and saw a beautiful gazebo next to a small lake with a waterfall and there was a small picnic just for the 2 of them.

Ben asked, "Is this your first time?" He lead her to the blanket, where the food was out.

Mal sat down on the blanket and started to pig out of the sweets. "Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity."

Ben asked, "Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?"

Mal asked, "Is it bad?"

Ben said, "You got a... Just a... I mean, yeah, do this." He pointed to a piece of cake on the corner of her mouth.

Mal said, "Mm-hmm. Gone?" He nodded. "You can't take me anywhere, I guess."

Ben said, "You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something."

Mal said, "Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in one place."

Ben said, "Me, too. That... we have so much in common already."

Mal shook her head. "No. Trust me, we do not. And now you're gonna be king."

Ben said, "Yeah."

Mal asked, "What?"

Ben said, "A crown doesn't make you a king."

Mal said, "Well, it kind of does."

Ben tried to explain himself. "No, it... Your mother is mistress of evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it." Then he got an idea. "Let's go for a swim."

Mal got scared. "Hm? What? Uh... Right now?"

Ben said, "Yeah, right now."

Mal tried to think up of an excuse. "I think I'm just gonna stay here."

Ben tried to get her in the water. "No, no, no. Come on."

Mal said, "I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before. Mm! Mm..." She popped one in her mouth and couldn't stop eating them.

Ben chuckled. "Don't eat all of them." Then he left the gazebo.

Mal said, "Okay. Ooh! Mm." Then she saw him on top of the waterfall in his swim trunks. "Are those little crowns on your shorts?"

Ben looked down. "Maybe." Then he let out a beastly roar and jumped in. "Whoo! Ha-ha!"

As Ben was swimming Mal was very confused. Was this real love or is all too fake even for her. " A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go? If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only If only If only If only "

" Every step, every word With every hour I'm feeling in To something new, something brave To someone I've never been I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go "

" If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh, yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh, If only Yeah "

" Am I crazy? Maybe We could happen Yeah Will you still be with me When the magic's all run out? "

" If only I knew what my heart was telling me Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Ah oh... If only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh... "

" If only, yeah If only, yeah If only, yeah If only, yeah "

" If only If only "

She sat back down and noticed Ben wasn't getting out of the water. "Ben? Ben? Ben!" She dove into the water but was sinking. She tried to swim but was failing. "Ugh!" Soon Ben picked her up in his arms and placed her back on the gazebo. "You scared me!"

Ben asked, "You... you can't swim?"

Mal yelled, "No!"

Ben said, "You live on an island!"

Mal asked angrily, "Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember? Ugh!"

Ben said, "And you still tried to save me."

Mal said meanly, "Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!"

Ben showed her a shiny rock. "And, uh, this fancy rock. It's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in the lake." She picked up the rock and discarded it without a second thought. "What..." Then he asked, "Uh, Mal... I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?"

Mal was taken back. She didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know what love feels like."

Ben said, "Maybe I can teach you." Then the 2 kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The next day in, Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom, Fairy Godmother had a TV set ready. "Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat." She turned on the TV to show the parents.

But at the other end, they saw nothing. "I don't see anything, nor do I hear."

Fairy Godmother said, "Kids!"

The 5 walked up to the screen. "Is it... is it... is..."

Jafar said, "Press enter."

Maleficent asked, "Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken."

Sarah and Mary rolled their eyes. "Oh, for Pete sake." After a few pressed buttons, they fixed their end of the screen so they can see the kids.

Maleficent was mad as ever. "Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!"

Evil Queen smiled at Evie. "Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maleficent asked, "Don't you mean the weeds?"

Cruella yelled, "Ooh! Who's the old bat?"

Mal said, "This is Fairy Godmother."

Maleficent asked, "Still doing tricks with eggplants?"

Fairy Godmother said, "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage."

Maleficent asked, "You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels? –"

Fairy Godmother yelled, "They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not..."

Wilda stopped her. "Best you walked away."

Mal said, "Thank you so much. Thank you."

Fairy Godmother said, "They were mice." Then she walked out of the way.

Mal said, "Hi, mom."

Maleficent said, "Mal! I m-m-miss you."

Jafar said, "You children are never far from our thoughts."

Mal said, "I got it."

Maleficent asked, "How long must mommy wait to see you?"

Mal said, "Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that."

Maleficent asked, "When?"

Mal answered, "Friday, 10 A.M."

Maleficent asked, "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much."

Mal said, "Yes, I completely understand, mother."

Cruella asked, "Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos held Dude in his arms and told his mother off. "He's the perfect size for a pet."

Cruella was taken back. "Oh!"

Carlos said, "This dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!"

Cruella was insulted. "Oh!"

Carlos yelled, "So give it a rest!"

Jafar laughed. "Oh-ho! Burn!"

Cruella yelled, "Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!"

Jafar said, "People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones."

Cruella said, "Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors. Enough!"

As the 4 were fighting Sarah said, "Hey Wilda. Have you made some new friends?"

Wilda said, "It's a working progress but…"

Mary smiled. "It'll be alright sweetie. Sanderson women like us don't make friends easily." The 2 noticed that the fight was getting more intense. "This is getting out of hand."

Sarah said, "Godmother you might want to cut this short."

Fairy Godmother agreed as she turned off the TV. "I'm so sorry."

Jay said, "Thanks for the special treat."

Fairy Godmother said, "Of course."

The 5 started to walk away. Evie asked, "M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?"

Mal said, "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best."

Carlos asked, "Really?"

Mal said, "No, I think we are definitely goners."

Evie said, "Yeah."

As they walked Wilda stopped. Carlos turned to Wilda. "What's wrong?"

Wilda said, "I'm backing out. I don't want to take the wand."

Evie asked, "Why not? Don't you want your family approval?"

Wilda glared. "Unlike yours, my aunts love me. They don't care about my evil deeds as long as I do good."

Mal walked up to her. "What's with the sudden change? Back home your actions put Uma's, Harry's, and Gil's antics to shame."

Wilda glared at her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Mal grabbed her arm. "Well you have no choice in the matter." She dragged her to the dorm room.

 **~(WS)~**

In Jay and Carlos' Dorm, Mal rolled out a blue-print of the area for the coronation. "Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?"

Carlos said, "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand."

Mal said, "Perfect. Evie?"

Evie asked, "Yeah?"

Mal handed her a perfume bottle. "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

Evie said, "Okay. M? You want to break Ben's love spell?"

Mal said, "Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel."

Evie was worried. "M?"

Wilda crossed her arms. "You're already being cruel. I want no part in this!"

Mal glared at her. "You in too deep already with the pathetic curse and your weak spell on yourself!"

Wilda was in shocked. "How the fuck do you know about it?"

Mal said, "I made Evie look it on her mirror when I got back from my date. And as for your pathetic spell, the boys squealed. They saw it that night all those years ago. That why your acting bad, so that no one will die. Well too late. Once the villains are freed you will have blood on your hands. So I sever the ties of this place if I were, if you know what's good for you."

Wilda looked at the 4 and looked defeated. "You 4 are truly rotten to the core. I wish I would've died instead of ma, at least then I wouldn't have to witness this. You 4 are finally happy and you're going to throw it away for the abusers' respect? You're the ones that are pathetic." She walked out of the room.

Jay said, "That was harsh Mal. We told you nothing about what happened that night."

Evie said, "Nor ask me to use the mirror. You made it all up."

Mal said, "I wanted to truth and she gave it."

Carlos shook his head. "You're truly are your mother."

 **~(WS)~**

That night, all the students were asleep, except for the 5. Carlos was laying on his bed wide away as he pets Dude on his bed, Jay was tossing and turning until he saw that game statue he earned from the game. Evie was looking at her passing grade and thought of Doug, the one boy that was nice to her. As for Wilda, she was in her pjs leaning against the window looking out. She looked at the moon as she was in deep in thought. It was high time she told Lonnie. She walked over to Lonnie and gently shook her. "Lonnie."

Lonnie sat up and looked at her. She's been a wake all along. "Yes?"

Wilda sat on the bed hugging a pillow. "It's time I tell you why I blew up the other day, about crushes…and it's your call on who you want to tell, just not Chad or Audrey."

Lonnie sat up and hugged her pillow. "Start at the beginning."

Wilda sighs and said, "A very long time ago, a woman, the very first Sanderson woman, was accused of being a witch. It didn't help that her lovers were the husbands of the hanging committee, but when they tried to hang her, she escaped but was stuck on an island. At that time, she was pregnant and she waited and waited for her lover, but he never came. In her despair, she casted a spell that she will never fall in love again. But since she was pregnant, it became a curse. So now if any man falls in love with a Sanderson woman, they are doomed to die. That's now I lost my father. After he died mom died of a broken heart. Only Freddie's dad was spared of the curse. One night, I casted a true love spell call 'Amas Veritas'. Thought up of an impossible man in hope he doesn't exist. But as the years went by, I got scared of making friends so I followed Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos so I can be avoided. It wasn't until I came here I became friends with you…though it's probably broken by now." She looked at Lonnie saw her mouth was opened. Wilda gently closed it. "Guess we're no longer friends huh?"

Lonnie woke up and at first was lost for words. Then she shocked Wilda by hugging her. "You don't have to go through this alone." Wilda hugged her back. "No matter what I'm here." Wilda then started to cry.

 **~(WS)~**

In the kitchen, Mal was making the anti-spell and she was making it, she was crying herself. " A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? I know It's time to say good-bye So hard to let go "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Soon Family day was here at Auradon Prep. All the kids' parents arrived, except for the villain kids of course and Ben and some of other kids started the celebration using one of his parents' family songs.

Ben: Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner!

All: Be... our... guest!

Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never second best!

Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest!

We tell jokes, I do tricks! With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest

If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest!

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Belle and her huband was pleased with the performance. "Oh... That was so lovely!"

Jay and Carlos was pigging out on the sweets again. "Oh. Wa... mm."

Beast asked a guard, "Just here?"

Replied, "Ready?"

Ben walked up to his parents and said, "Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend."

Beast was surprised. "Oh!"

Ben said, "Yeah."

Belle said, "Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up."

Beast asked, "Do we know your new girlfriend?"

"On the count of three. One, two..." Their picture was ready to be taken.

Ben said, "Well, sort of. Mal!"

They asked, "What?"

"Three!" Their picture was taken.

Belle was still confused. "Huh?"

Ben went to get Mal. "Mal? Mal."

Belle was still out of it. "Uh..."

Ben found Mal nearby. "I wanna introduce you to my parents."

Mal was stuck with words. "Ben."

Ben took her to his parents. "This is Mal. From the island."

Belle smiled. "Mm..."

Ben said, "My girlfriend."

Belle smiled and said, "Hi."

Mal said, sheepishly. "Hi."

Ben said, "I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch."

Beast didn't know what to say. "Of... course. Any friend of Ben's..."

Mal sense they were uncomfortable and said, "Um, I actually came with my friends."

Belle said, "Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!"

Mal said, "Yeah, I'll go grab them."

Beast then stopped her. "Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?"

Mal was surprised by his actions. "Huh? Of course."

Ben said, "Game on."

Beast repeated. "Game on."

Ben asked, "Have you played before?"

Mal answered, "No."

Ben was shocked. "No? You'll be fine."

Just then Dude went past Belle. "Whoa."

Carlos ran after him. "Come on, dude."

Ben tried to handle it. "Here, stand up."

Carlos ran after the dog. "Come on, dude."

Mal followed Benn. "Stand here."

Carlos yelled, "Hey, get them! Hey, get them!"

Jay laughed at Carlos chasing Dude. "Nice!"

 **~(WS)~ (when the song pops up, look it up on youtube to get the dance moves.)**

Meanwhile, Wild was walking with Lonnie to meet her parents. "I can't thank you enough for letting me barrow your pink fedora." Said Lonnie.

Wilda said, "No problem. It actually looks good on you better then Audrey. Try the gold one next time."

Lonnie asked, "Does the butterflies have magic?"

Wilda said, "No, it's just detachable accessories. I just put them on the hat so it wouldn't look plain." She was wearing her greed fedora over her clothes with is actually a nice green skirt. First time for everything.

Soon enough the 2 were in front of Lonnie's parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Wilda Sanderson." Wilda got a bit nervous. This is the first time she has be nice on purpose.

"H-hello." She said nervously.

Mulan asked, "Wilda Sanderson? As in Winnifred Sanderson?" Wilda nodded now scared. "Welcome." Then Mulan hugged her.

Wilda was confused AF. "I'm confused. You're not going to chop my head off?"

Shang said, "Lonnie told us all about you through her letters…give or take the delay thanks to Mushu." Lonnie laughed.

Lonnie said, "I also told them what you told me the other night." Wild went wide-eyed. "Hey you gave me freedom on who to tell and I chose them."

Just then Evie walked up to Wilda. "Sorry to interrupt but, Wilda, Mr. RuPaul want you, me, and Mal on stage."

Wilda asked, "What for?"

Evie smiled. "Your mother's song?"

Wilda knew what she meant. "Oh God." She groaned. "I'll be back."

Lonnie said, "Oh no I'm going."

Soon Wilda, Evie, and Mal were on stage. Wilda looked at everyone staring at her and she took a breath.

Wilda: I put a spell on you and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do.

I ain't lyyyyyin'. It's been 300 years right down to the day, now the witch is back and there's hell to pay. I put a spell on you and now you're miiiiiine!

Then music started.

Wilda: Hello, Auradon! My name's Wilda, what's yours? I put a spell on you and now you're gone.

Evie & Mal: (gone gone gone so long!)

Wilda: My whammy fell on you and it was strong.

Evie & Mal: (so strong so strong so strong)

Wilda: Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the witches working I'm the worst! I put a spell on you and now you're mine!

Evie & Mal: [Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! (she aint' lying)]

Wilda: If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Ask my sisters!

Evie & Mal: "Ooh, she's vicious!"

Wilda: I put a spell on you... I put a spell on you. Sisters!

All: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi

Crowd: Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi

All: In comma coriyama

Crowd: In comma coriyama

All-all: Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! bye bye!

Everyone clapped after that performance as Wilda smiled. "Being good isn't all that bad you 2. Don't lose it." She whispered to the 2. They looked at her as they lost their smile. She was right.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

After that music number, Mal was at the crocket field when a lady walked up to her. It was Queen Leah. "Hello there."

Mal smiled. "Hi."

Queen Leah asked, "Now, have we met?"

Mal said, "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student."

Queen Leah smiled. "Oh, yes."

Then Audrey showed up. "Grammy."

Queen Leah saw her granddaughter. "Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear."

Mal asked, "'Grammy'?"

Audrey said, "Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap."

Queen Leah was confused. "What?" She looked at Mal and then became petrified. "You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?"

Ben ran up. "Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

Queen Leah said, "A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her."

Mal said, "I'm so so..."

Chad ran up. "Go away! Stay away from her!"

Ben said, "Don't do this, Chad."

Chad asked, "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend."

Ben got defensive. "Hey, hey!"

Then the other 4 walked up. Chad said, "Oh. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

Evie held up her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

Chad was nearly blinded. "What? Come on!"

Jay said, "Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!"

Chad was about to fight back, but Evie knocked him out using the perfume bottle. Audrey ran to him. "Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!"

Wilda said, "Enough!" Then she used her lightening powers. "You, in the punch bowl." With a zap, Audrey flung to the punchbowl and got all wet and her clothes was stained. "I always wanted to do that."

Lonnie ran to Chad. "Wake up. Check if he's okay."

Wilda asked, "How could you defend Chad Lonnie?"

Lonnie said, "Well maybe he doesn't have a bad rap like you." Then she realized what she said. "Wilda wait I-"

Wilda got mad. "Save it! You don't know what it's like back on the island! To have nearly no food, no water, no loving parents! You should be lucky your raggedy ass parents made something of themselves while their kids become spoiled brats!"

Audrey ran up to her and punch her. "Like you mother and the curse your family has." Wilda went to the ground and looked at her shocked. "That's right the whole school knows. Lonnie told Jane and she told me and to be frank, I'm glad your mom was dead. It was probably a blessing your dad is dead too. Too bad they didn't take you with them. Sure, feel sorry for the loser that falls in love with you." Then she started to laugh at her.

As she was laughing, Wilda saw red and soon jumped her and started punching her. "You listen to me your good for nothing bitch! My mom did what she did in order to protect you people! She didn't ask for the curse! She didn't ask to fall in love with my dad nor ask for the death beetle to take him away. You should be fucking lucky your mom and dad had an arrange marriage cause Maleficent did your mom a favor and had the fairies raised her right! You ever talk about my mother again, I'll continue what she started and you'll be the first!" Just then Jay dragged her off of Audrey. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Jay said, "Enough! Enough Wilda!" Wilda turned around and hugged him as she was crying. Lonnie tried to walk up to her but Jay stopped her. "NO! No!"

Evie said, "Come on, Mal."

They started to walk away. Ben yelled after them. "Guys!"

Mal called out to Jay. "Jay!" Jay helped Wilda walk away as she was still crying.

Lonnie went to Chad again. "Chad, wake up!"

Doug ran over. "Come on, Chad."

Beast said, "I feared something like this would happen."

Ben said, "This isn't their fault!"

Beast said, "No, son. It's yours."

Ben asked, "Mom?" His parents walked away.

Audrey stood up a bit black and blue. "What happened?"

Chad woke up. "I had this dream..."

Ethan tried to talk to Wilda but a hand stopped her. "We have to go son."

Ethan turned to his father. "You promise we leave after the coronation."

He replied, "I'm sorry son but Commander Bog needs us."

Ethan said, "But…those flower peddles." He turned back to Wilda.

His father said, "You'll see her again soon. But right now, it's too soon." Ethan followed his father away from the campus to the rocket.

 **~(WS)~**

The next day at the Picnic Area, the Forsaken 5 were sitting at a table during lunch. Wilda's eyes were all puffy from the crying and she didn't sleep well last night. She bunked it with Evie and Mal for the night. After Lonnie's betrayal, she couldn't go back. Soon Ben popped up to the 5. "Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." He kissed Mal's head. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Then he left.

Doug walked up. "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just..."

Chad called out to him. "Doug!"

Evie said, "It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry."

Doug said, "No, It's mine."

Chad called out to him. "Doug! What?"

Evie said, "Doug..."

Doug didn't want to risk it. "Sorry, I can't." He walked away. "Okay."

Just then Audrey, recovering from her attack was walking with some preppy girls. "How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

Jane said, "Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen."

Mal got mad. Wilda handed her the bow and Mal said, "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair."

Soon Jane's hair was back to normal and the girls yelled. "Ew!"

Mal said, "There's a lot more where that came from."

Audrey asked, "Excuse me, who do you think you are?"

Mal asked, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal got her spell book out and Wilda did her lighting hands. That made them run.

Wilda said, "One more thing." She used her bow and made their skirts go flying up so everyone can see their underwear…or lack they're of making all the boys whistle as the girls tried hard to keep their dresses down. Lonnie was the only one not affected. Lonnie looked at Wilda and Wilda gave her a hopeful look. Then she turned away. "Just Marilyn Monroe their ass." 

Mal said, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

Jay said, "Cause rotten."

They all look at Wilda. "To the core." They all stood up and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Soon coronation day has arrived. Anyone who is anyone was there. Even the villains were watching it on TV. At the Auradon Cathedral, Snow White was reporting the event. "At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

At the island, Evil Queen was unimpressed. "'I'm snow white.' Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done."

Audrey was waving at her subjects. "Oh. Oh, me?"

Then Fairy Godmother showed up. Snow White said, "Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair? And there is Fairy Godmother's wand."

Maleficent yelled, "I want that wand!"

Cruella asked, "Do you? Hadn't heard."

Sarah yelled, "Lay off!"

Mary said, "Wish there was a spell that can make you mutes."

Snow White said, "Oh, and here comes Ben now."

On the carriage, Ben and Mal in her new dress was sitting and talking. "Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

Mal said, "Thank you."

Ben got his ring out. "Mal, would you wear my ring?"

Mal didn't know what to think. "Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you."

Ben asked, "For me?"

She pulled out a cookie. "Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy."

Ben said, "Always thinking. But I can't wait."

Mal yelled, "No!" Too late. He ate the cookie.

Ben loved it. "Mm. Mm... Mm! This is really good."

Mal was lost for words. "Uh, do you..."

Ben asked, "Mal?"

Mal asked, "Do you feel okay?"

Ben said, "You bet."

Mal asked, "Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?"

Ben said, "I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."

Mal said, "Yeah... Okay. What?" She got dooped. "What? You knew?" She hits him and he laughs.

Ben asked, "That you spelled me? Yeah. Yeah, I knew."

Mal tried to explain herself. "I'm... I can explain myself."

Ben said, "No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?"

Mal said, "Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?"

Ben answered, "Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake."

Mal was disappointed. "So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?"

Ben told her honestly. "I haven't been faking anything."

Back on the island, the 6 were watching the TV. "Well, If it isn't..."

Maleficent said, "My daughter. Looking like some kind of..."

Show White yelled, "Princess! Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing." She checked her notes. "Evie."

Evil Queen cried, "Evie! That's my dau... evie!"

Snow White said, "Someone named Evie designed her gown."

Evil Queen yelled happily. "That's my daughter!"

Maleficent said, "Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand."

Evil Queen said, "Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one."

Then Lonnie and Wilda showed up. In their formal attire: Lonnie in her dress, and Wilda in a green suit. Snow White said, "And look at this, Lonnie is walking with Wilda Sanderson arm in arm I guess the 2 had made up. As you all know, Wilda Sanderson gave Princess Audrey quiet a beating. If you ask me, she deserve it."

Mary said, "Awesome."

Sarah high hive her. "That's our girl."

Maleficent was impressed and said, "Wish I thought of that YEARS ago." Then she yelled, "It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today."

Soon Mal and Ben arrived at the church, Mal tried to explain her case to Beast. "About the other day, I just..."

Beast said, "I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy."

Ben said, "You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy."

Beast asked, "I did? I... how very wise of me."

Belle hugged him. "Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart."

Ben said, "Thanks, mom."

Beast said, "You're gonna make a fine king."

Ben turned to Mal. "Wish me luck."

Soon the ceremony started. Ben walked up to Fairy Godmother, she removed the crown from Beast's head, placed it on Ben's and then got her wand from its glass casing. Back on the island Maleficent said, "Don't blow it, kiddo."

Fairy Godmother asked Ben, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Maleficent yelled, "Oh, grab the thing already!"

Ben said, "I do solemnly swear.

Fairy Gdmother then tapped Ben's shoulders. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." But then the wand was grabbed. Then a bolt of light came from it, hit the barrier, and it cracked opened to a decent size hole.

Maleficent yelled, "Yes!"

Evil Queen was surprised. "Oh!"

Jafar said, "Yes!"

Maleficent walked up to the balcony and smiled wildly. "Yeah! Oh!"

Evil Queen yelled, "The barrier is broken! We're free!"

Maleficent yelled, "Scepter! Now!" Then the scepter appeared in her hands and soon she left the island to go to Auradon.

As the other 3 were celebrating, Mary said, "Uh guys!"

Sarah said, "You might want to watch on WHO has the wand."

The other 3 went to the TV and saw who has it. "Oh this is not good." Said Curella.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The one who grabbed the want wasn't Mal but Jane! Fairy Godmother asked, "Child, what are you doing?!"

Jane yelled struggling to control the wand, "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Beast yelled, "Take cover!"

The blast nearly hit Mal as Belle yelled, "Careful, Mal!"

Soon Mal got the wand from Jane's hands and the other 4 joined Mal up on the isle. Ben said, "Mal, give me the wand."

Mal said, "Stand back."

Ben did. "It's okay."

Mal yelled sacredly, "Ben, I said stand back!"

Audrey yelled, "I told you so!"

Wilda had enough. "Oh zipped it!" With a point of her want Audrey's mouth closed. "That'll give us 5 minutes."

Carlos yelled, "Let's go!"

Jay said, "Revenge time."

Ben asked, "You really want to do this?"

Mal said, "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents..."

Ben said, "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."

Mal thought long and hard and said, "I think I want to be good."

Ben said, "You are good."

Mal asked, "How do you know that?"

Ben said, "Because... Because I'm listening to my heart."

Mal turned to her friends. "

Mal said, "I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

Jay yelled, "Yeah!"

Mal said to Carlos. "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" She turned to Evie. "And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Then to Wilda. "Wilda, you're finally making friends, curse or not and I haven't seen you blossom more than when you play your violin. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school." She turned to Ben. "And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

Jay said, "I choose good, too."

Evie said, "I choose good."

Wilda said, "I choose good, for good."

Carlos said, "So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

Ben said, "Your parents can't reach you here."

Carlos said, "Okay, then. Good."

Mal smiled. "Come on." She was about to hand the wand back when someone appears in green smoke.

"I'm back!"

It was Maleficent. "It can't be. Go away, mother."

Maleficent giggled. "She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop. No!"

Fairy Godmother tried to stop her. "Bibbidi-bobbidi..."

Maleficent beat her too it. "Boo. Psych." Soon everyone was frozen, stop in time. She walked up to Beast. "Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time. Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean... Ow!" Then she grabbed the want and started to taunt Godmtoehr. "Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs. Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" With a wave of the wand, Mal lost the ring Ben gave her. "Perfect fit!" Then she had to get out of a narrow way from Godmother's arms. "Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns!" Then she taunts Ben by tilting his crown. "Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want."

Mal said, "You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!"

Maleficent said, "Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

Mal said, "No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

Maleficent said, "I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!"

Mal yelled, "And now I command, wand to my hand!" She managed to get it back. "Ha! It worked!"

Maleficent said, "I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

Carlos said, "Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."

Maleficent said, "Oh, please! You're killing me." That's then the 5 started to fight them. "Arf! Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me! Gaston should be jealous." Wilda tried to zap her but that didn't work. "You discover it too late Sanderson." But then after a while, Maleficent had it. "Enough! You all will regret this!" Then she turned into a dragon.

Wilda said, "We're fucked."

Carlos yelled, "Come on. Run, Jay, run!"

Mal yelled, "Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay!" Jay tried to fight it but it was too much. "Watch it, Jay Jay, come on Please, Jay! Jay!"

Jay was flunged away. "Aah!"

Evie got her mirror out. "Magic mirror, show your bright light!" She tried to blind the dragon but it wasn't enough.

Mal yelled, "Behind me, E!" Everyone got behind Mal. "Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Then the 2 had another staring contest but this time Mal needs help.

Wilda said, "I know a spell that might help." She put her bow against the wand as she said, "I need your help."

Carlos said, "You got it." Jay, Evie, and Mal nodded.

Wilda's bow began to glow as it bleeds over to the magic wand

Wilda: Twist the bones and bend the back.

Evie & Mal put their hands on the wands: Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.

Wilda: Trim her of her baby fat.

The boys soon added theirs. Evie & Mal: Itch-it-a-cop-it-a, Mel-a-ka-mys-tic-a.

Wilda: Give her scales, black as black. Just...

Carlos: - Like...

Jay: - This.

Soon enough Maleficent lost the battle and slowly turned into a small lizard. Just then Fairy Godmother woke up. "Oh!"

Evie asked, "What just happened?"

Mal saidi, "I have no idea."

Wilda said, "None of mom's spells worked like that before."

Evie answered, "Did you do it?"

Mal said, "I don't know." All 5 ran to where the lizard was.

Fairy Godmother explained her case. "No, no, no, no. Your mother did…well sorta. When you changed the spell, instead of making her live forever, you made her shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty."

Mal said, "Is she gonna be like that forever?"

Wilda said, "Little change or not the effects are still there."

Fairy Godmother said, "Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she."

Mal smiled and handed her the wand back. "I believe this belongs to you."

Fairy Godmother gladly took the wand and gave her the ring. "And I believe this... Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class." Everyone laughed.

Wilda asked, "Does that mean I won't get punished for beating up Audrey?"

Fairy Godmother said bluntly, "You on probation." Wilda nodded as in 'I figured'. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" With a wave of her want, everyone unfroze.

Ben did his beastly roar and nearly charged but Mal stopped him. "Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here." She fixed his crown.

Beast woke up and was out of it. "Oh... Yeah, let's go."

"Oh!" She tilled the crown again for the hell of it.

Ben asked, "Next time, I rescue you, okay?"

Mal said, "Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay? I will be right back." She walked up to Audrey and respectfully bowed to her. Audrey did the same.

Wilda smiled but then she was tackled to the ground by someone hugging her from behind. "That was so cool. I saw the whole think through my frozen eyes!" yelled Lonnie.

Wilda laughed. "As much as I like this, my arms are being squashed right now between me and my violin."

Lonnie quickly got off of her and pulled her up. "Sorry."

Wilda smiled. "It's okay."

Just then Audrey walked up her. "I'm sorry of what I said about you mom and dad. Curses are no joke, helpful or not."

Wilda said, "It's alright. Sorry for beating you up."

Audrey said, "It's okay, it was less painful then the lection I got from my parents."

Fairy Godmother told her daughter, "I love you. But you are on a major time-out."

Mal explained what happened and why Jane was acting such. "Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right."

Jane smiled. "I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department."

Mal said, "Yeah, I guess so." Then she noticed the guards had a jar ready or the lizard. "Hey!"

Maleficent cried out squeakily, "Help!"

Mal said, "Careful! That's my mom!"

Jay yelled, "Well, let's get this party started!"

Then all cried, "Ohayohay, hey" Wilda held up her bow and fireworks appeared outside and it was time to party.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

That night, on the island the 5 villains walked outside and saw the fireworks. Mary said, "You have you admit, they did good in beating Maleficent."

Sarah said, "And that there were no cheap tricks in doing it." The others smiled in agreement.

outside of Beast castle, everyone was having a party.

Mal: Set it off, set it off, set it off Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen Ohay, Ohay Hey!

Ben: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise Write the book story of our lives This is us taking back the night Ohay, Ohay

Mal: Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA Everybody raise your hands and say Ohay, Ohay, hey!

Evie & Wilda: Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free Ooh, Oh, Oh Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh, Oh, Oh, Ohay, Ohay Hey

All: Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) Start a chain reaction Never let it stop! Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah) You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off! Ohay Ohay Hey!

Carlos and Jay walked up to Jane to make her feel better: Yo! It's time to set this thing off Let's make it happen now I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors Show 'em my passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinking 'bout changing my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now

Audrey walked up to jay: Feeling the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout

Jay gladly dance with her: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours

All: Oh yeah!

Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off! Come on We got to set it off! That's right! Get ready, set it off! (To the left!) We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off, We got to set it off, Get ready to set it off Come on!

3, 2, 1, Uh!

Ooh yeah!

Ben dance to Mal as the 2 were close to kiss but both were jumpy they couldn't do it. Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction

Wilda then showed up as she and Mal looked at the readers. "Oh. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" Mal's eyes glowed as Wilda's hands showed sparks.

All: You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

After the party, Wilda and Evie walked away to have some time for themselves. Once alone in a dark room, Wilda put her bow out and Evie placed her mirror on it making it look like a selfie-stick. "Mirror in the night give these girls a little light." They said. Just then white light came out as the 2 had their own black and white party.

Evie: They say I'm trouble

Wilda: They say I'm bad

Evie: They say I'm evil

Wilda: And that makes me glad

Evie: A dirty no-good

Wilda: Down to the bone

Evie: Your worst nightmare

Wilda: Can't take me home

Evie: So I've got some mischief

Wilda: In my blood

Evie: Can you blame me?

Wilda: I never got no love

Evie: They think I'm callous

Wilda: A low-life hood

Evie: I feel so useless

Wilda: Misunderstood

Both: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core

Wilda: Call me a schemer

Evie: Call me a freak

Wilda: How can you say that?

Evie: I'm just unique!

Wilda: What, me? a traitor?

Evie: Ain't got your back?

Wilda: Are we not friends?

Evie: What's up with that?

Wilda: I'm a misfit

Evie: So I'm a flirt

Wilda: I broke your heart?

Evie: I made you hurt?

Wilda: The past is past

Evie: Forgive, forget

Wilda: The truth is

Evie: You ain't seen nothing yet!

Both: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core

Once the party was over the 2 checked the mirror again. Evie asked, "Mirror Mirror what does our future hold?"

Wilda finished. "Show us what happens when our stories unfold." The mirror showed them 3 girls smiling and winking at them. Their story is just beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Evie's Explosion of Taste

Auradon was celebrating the Heroes and Heroines Festival. Mal was in the painting section and Wilda volunteer to be the help desk. As Wilda was watching Mal work Evie comes in with a tray in her hand going into a tent. "You have to help me."

Mal asked, "What's the emergency?" Mal was painting and turns around and sees Evie with a tray of cupcakes.

Evie yelled, "This!" Shows Mal the cupcakes.

Mal asked, "Cupcakes?"

Wilda asked, "Color change cupcakes? Nice effect but what did you do?"

Evie said, "I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival, because I heard that last year everyone loved Audrey's. They were like an explosion of deliciousness. And I thought 'I can do that, and everyone will love me, and tell me how fab-mazing I am.' But none of that's going to happen, because I can't make cupcakes! I mean it's not like I made cupcakes on The Isle of the Lost. The evil minion bakers did. Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?"

Mal said, "I wasn't invited."

Wilda said, "Neither then I."

Evie covered her track. "That's because that was mean thing to do and on The Isle of the Lost being mean was being nice."

Mal wasn't buying it. "Uh-uh. What exactly did you fill these with?"

Evie said, "The say baking is a form of chemistry, so I decided to combine all of the periodic elements. I probably should have left out the sulfur."

Wilda yelled, "Sulfur?! Are you crazy?"

Evie said, "I wouldn't if I had to come here. You have to help me! Use your magic."

Mal said, "No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?"

Evie said, "Magic for a good cause is automatically good."

Wilda said, "She has a point."

Mal giggles a little. "I don't think it really works that way."

Evie gots down on her knees. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

Mal said, "You're not gonna stop until I help you? Are you?"

Evie said, "Yep! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

Wilda gave Mal her bow. "Might as well. She could go on for hours."

Mal took the bow. "Ok, ok fine! I'll do it. But just this once." Looks into her spell book. "Oh, magic spell book..."

Evie said, "I've always wondered what ununseptium tasted like."

Mal started to spell. "Make no haste, and turn Evie's cupcakes..."

Evie took a bite from the cupcake. "Ewww!" Then she throws it away.

Mal said, "into an explosion of..." The cupcake exploded.

Evie asked, "What happened?"

Wilda said, "You dumb-dumb."

Mal said, "You didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of..." Audrey appears covered with green icing. "cupcakes."

Wilda laugh. "Oh, this I can't pass up." She took a picture and posted it.

Digi-Image: Evie and Mal: Sweet friends or sweet fiends?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Mal's Digi-Image Problem

After that fiasco. Wilda returned to her tent waiting for the phone calls. In the tourney field, Ben goes to Mal's tent "Hey, Mal. You busy?"

Mal was spray painting. "Yeah. I'm in a zone."

Ben asked, "Can you de-zone."

Mal said, "Not a word, but I will give forgive you 'cause your cute. But not cute enough to make me lose my focus. There's been a bit of uh... 'incident'.".

Ben looks into his phone. "Oh yeah. Your digi-image."

Mal said, "That's definitely not a word."

Ben askd, "Your digital image? Digi-image."

Mal said, "Still not a word."

Ben shows it to Mal. "This."

Mal took the phone and starts reading. "Mal's a princess in waiting, alright. A princess in waiting to mess up? Hashtag: Princess-aster? Remind me to kick Wilda's butt later."

Ben said, "That's trending, by the way."

Mal gives the phone back to Ben. "Ok. My people may be evil, but what you, Auradon kids, are doing to to the English language is cruel. Not to worry, I will make it up to Audrey by posting this wicked portrait of her as her favorite heroine." She showed him a portrait of Audrey as Sleeping Beauty.

Ben said, "Her mom. Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty is supposed to help your digi-image? Do you remember Family Day?"

Mal got grossed out. "Family Day. Okay, so what? I should just do some 'un-Sleeping-Beautying'?

Ben said, "That's not a word."

Mal said, "I'm learning how to be Auradonian. Come on. It's not like I gave her Captain Hook's coat." That got her an idea. She cast a spell on Audrey's portrait. "Beware for swear, Captain Cook's coat she will wear!" Audrey's portrait as Captain Hook's coat on.

Ben said, "Okay. Funny, but stop.

Mal then casting a spell on Audrey's portrait. "Beware for swear, Cruella's stole might give her scare." Audrey's portrait how had Cruella De Vil's stole on it.

Ben yelled, "Mal! Enough of the magic!"

Mal then cast another spell on Audrey's portrait. "Beware for swear! Sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Now Audrey's portrait has Maleficent's horns.

Ben said, "Okay, but change it back before someone..." Too late. An unknown person took a picture of what Mal did to Audrey's portrait. Ben's cellphone rings. Digi-Image: SOZ, looks like we have r answer about Mal... Maybe she's not so 'good' after all. SMH. Ben sees it.

Mal finally says, "I... have a digi-image problem."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Audrey's New Do?

Meanwhile, In Audrey's dorm, Audrey was looking trough her closet. "No! Gross! No. That is so last year."

Jane was on the bed. "That one looks nice."

Audrey asked, "Nice?! The saying isn't: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all?" Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste. And I have very good taste!"

Jane said, "I don't know, Audrey. I kinda had learned it the hard way that it's not all about what you look like."

Audrey said, "Everybody is so into their edgy VK style and dark colored everything!"

Jane said, "I don't think they're so into their dark colored everything. They're so into their..."

Audrey yelled, "Their hair, duhzies! When Mal and Wilda changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to... kind of plain Jane. Magic me!"

Jane said, "I don't have magic."

Audrey said, "Your mom's a fairy godmother! She, Winnifred, and Maleficent are like the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic, you have it too."

Jane said, "I never really thought about it that way.

Audrey asked, "Do you remember the spell that they did?"

Jane said, "For me she said: "new hair," but for Lonnie she said: "cool hair." But I don't have a training wand!"

Audrey didn't listen and took a chair and sit on it. "I'll take both! I want something really out there. Go ahead."

Jane said, "I don't know..."

Audrey said, "I really appreciate this. You're a true friend, Jane."

Jane gave it a try. "Beware for swear. Replace the old with... something really out there?" When the spell was done, Audrey's hair was more than a mess. "Wow. Wow!"

Audrey asked, "Do I look different?"

Jane said, "Definitely."

Audrey asked, "Is it edgy?"

Jane said, "It has edges."

Audrey yelled, "Yes! Post it!" Jane took a picture of Audrey. This won't be pretty.

Digi-image: New "do?" More like new don't!


	25. Chapter 25

**(look up Elmore Help Desk. I couldn't pass it up.)**

Chapter 24: Careful What You Wish For

In Mal's tent Audrey enters the tent very upset. "This selfie is ruining my life!"

Mal asked, "Hi, can I help you?" She turns around and was shocked. "I mean... that looks great!"

Audrey said, "If by 'great' you mean 'awful' then yes, it's great." A comment pops up. "Fantastic! Another comment."

Jane said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I could do magic! I can do magic!"

Audrey said, "Yup."

Jane then realized it. "I can do magic."

Mal asked, "You can do magic?"

Audrey said, "We've been over this."

Jane said, "I gotta go lie down." She exits the tent.

But then Evie enters the tent. "Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster! Look at this post! 'Pastry chef? More like pastry death!' I don't think that's a compliment here."

Just then Jay enters the tent. Mal asked, "Does anyone know how to knock?"

Jay said, "You're in a tent!" Then he gives her a lamp. "Hold on to this for me. It's very important. Nice hair."

Audrey asked, "Really?"

Jay said, "Nope, but I'm trying to learn how to be nice." Then he leaves.

Audrey yelled, "You have to fix my hair!"

Evie said, "Hold up! She's my BFF. She's helping me first."

Jordan then enters the tent. "Hey! You stole my lamp!"

Mal asked, "What? No!"

Jordan yelled, "Thief!"

Audrey said, "Cool it, Jordan. Mal will help you when she's done with me."

Evie said, "I think you mean when she's done with me."

Jordan asked, "Did you get paint on my lamp?!"

Mal said, "No biggy. I'll just wipe it off." S rubs the lamp to wipe it clean.

Audrey yelled, "Hello! My hair?"

Evie asked, "Can we focus on what's important? Me.

Jordan yelled, "You're ruining my lamp!" She takes her lamp back. "Gimme!" Then she leaves. Everyone getting their phones out and started to diel.

Wilda was reading her book and when the phone rang, she used her bow to answer it as it floats in the air. "Good morning, Disney Help Desk! How can I assist you?"

Audrey yelled, "I tried to used magic and it destroyed my hair."

Wilda said, "I'm gonna need the details so I can assist you."

Audrey asked, "How about it's so ugly, it's giving me a scar?"

Wilda heard another phone ringing. "Sorry caller, hold the line!" She used her bow to answer it. "Good morning, Disney Help Desk! How can I be of service?"

Evie said, "I got an ugly selfie and it's ruining my life."

Wilda giggled. "And what is it about the picture that's making you so nervous."

Audrey said, "You're the one that posted it you good for nothing lowlife.

Wilda laughs as she heard another phone ringing. "Sorry caller, hold the line!" she answered it, "Good morning, Disney Help Desk! How can I assist you?"

Jane said, "I just found out I can finally use magic."

Wilda said, "Now all you need is a training wand that can assist you."

Jane said, "Yeah but asking mom is going to be a tragic."

Another phone rang. Wilda is growing a bit frantic. "'Morning, Disney Help Desk! How can I assist you?"

Jordan yelled, "You good for nothing friend just stole my magic lamp!"

Wilda said, "There is no need to shout, J I really must insist you-"

Jordan yelled, "Keep giving me lip and I'll post your stuff on Instagram!"

Another phone rings and Wilda is freaking out at this point. "Yes?! Help Desk?! What seems to be the crisis?"

Mal said, "My tent is getting no crowded and I don't know what to do."

Wilda said, "Stay calm and wait for help, Mal. That's what my advice is."

Mal said, "Judging from your voice, you're the one that's getting screwed."

Wilda tried to fix everything. "Sorry, caller, hold the line!" She accidentally switches phones. "Morning dude, and I think I found your solution."

Audrey yelled, "Who're you calling "Dude?" This service is appalling!"

Wilda said, "Sorry, Audrey, I'm trying! There's no need to be nasty!"

Jane asked, "If I get a wand now would that be appalling?"

Wilda tried to take control. "'Morning, Disney Help Desk-"

Jordan yelled, "Control your friend!"

Mal yelled, "Again I didn't take the lamp!"

Wilda said, "Oh, boy..."

Evie asked, "Can someone help me?"

Jane said, "I think I'll call back later."

Audrey yelled, "I'll have your job for this!"

Jordan said, "Wait a second, the hair it's not so bad."

Wilda got extremely angry. "ENOUGH!" She says each line as she slams a phone onto its receiver. To Audrey: "You get some manners!" To Evie: "And, you get a life!" To Jane: "You need some enchanters!" To Joran: "You find the real thief, Christ!" To Mal: "You need a pay-off!" Once the phones were put away she yelled, "AND, I NEED THE FUCKING DAY OFF!" With the slams of her fist, her tent explodes.

Everyone heard the tent explodes as the grown shakes. Evie said, "I'll complain about the selfie later."

Mal said, "Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost. I wish we could all just go back home." Ben enters the tent, as Wilda walked by steaming and the group disappeared.

Carlos then enters the tent with no one in it. "Hey, guys! Jay got me a new phone! Where did everyone go? Oh, well." He takes a selfie.

Digi-image: Flying solo, oh well yolo.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Voodoo? You Do

On the Isle of the Lost, Audrey was freaking out. "Ugh! What is this hideous place?"

Mal said, "My home."

Wilda looked around and yelled, "MAL!"

Audrey asked, "We're on The Isle of the Lost? Eww! Ben! Save me!" She hugged him.

Mal said, "Now I know why they say: 'Be careful what you wish for.'"

Wilda said, "You should, my aunts invented it." She put her hands on her hips. "And you 4 owe me a new book. Mine got destroyed in the blast."

Evie rolled her eyes and said, "I have forgotten how bad the city's drainage system is. These seriously need better catch-basins."

Mal asked, "Really?"

Evie said, "I'm taking Sustainable Urban Planning this semester."

Audrey asked, "Does it say where we are?"

Ben showed them his phone. "Thanks to my dad... ...there's no service here."

Audrey asked, "So we can't even find a way out of here?! Can we even selfie?" Takes a selfie but it doesn't work. "Okay, this place needs so many filters." Somebody bumped in the middle of them.

Ben falls to the ground. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am. You dropped... my wallet..."

Wilda said, "Make sure everything's in here. You might have been pick-pocketed."

Ben checked his wallet. "It's all here."

Evie said, "We should find a place to hide."

Mal said, "Uh, yeah. Before anybody sees we're here." Then she spots a place. "There!"

Audrey asked pointed to a puddle, "How are we supposed to get there? There's mud everywhere!"

Ben said, "I'll just throw my jacket over the..."

Mal asked, "Why would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?" She jumps up and down on the mud.

Wilda does the same. "Any more and I can dance jump style."

Evie said, "Liking mud is not a VK thing. It's a Mal and Wilda thing."

Once inside the shop, Ben said, "Wait. Is this place even open? 'Store hours: Whenever we feel like it'."

Wilda said, "There's only one person that owns this shop." She started to look around.

Mal yelled, "Look at all of this junk!" Opens a book. "Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners!"

Evie looks into a mirror. "It's so beautiful. Don't get jealy."

Audrey yelled, "Figures! The only remotely interesting item here would be on the must-go rack." Then she sees a necklace. "What's this?! It's beautiful."

Then Freddie popped up. "Are you stealing that?"

Audrey said, "It was hanging with the dress. I would never steal."

Freddie said, "I mean, why are you stealing that when you could be stealing this. It's way cuter. Go ahead! Take it." Gives her the cuter jewelry.

Audrey said, "No, I can't. That's wrong."

Freddie said, "That's the whole point. It's what we do here. Go on, take it."

Evie said, "Oh, no."

Ben asked, "Oh, no what?"

Mal said, "It's Freddie."

Ben asked, "Freddie? Short for Frederique?"

Mal said, "Short for 'Let's blow this voodoo stand'."

Wilda ran to her. "Freddie!" Hugs her.

Freddie hugs her back. "I missed you sister!"

Ben and Audrey yelled, "SISTER?!"

Wilda and Freddie said, "We're twins."

Digi-Image: Busted? Or to be trusted?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Lamp Sweet Lamp

Freddie giggles. "Well, well, well! The famous Auradonian kids. The King of the castle, and the Princess that can take a punch."

Audrey asked, "You know of what happened?"

Freddie said, "News travels fast when it comes to my sister. To tell you the truth I didn't know she had it in her."

Wilda yelled, "HEY!"

Mal said, "Okay, Freddie. Retrack your claws."

Freddie said, "But I just had them sharpened." Audrey got scared.

Evie said, "She's joking. ...I think."

Wilda said, "She is. The only time he scratched someone what me when we were 11."

Freddie said, "Oooo, look at these two. They're adorable. It's sickening."

Audrey yelled, "Hey! You can't talk to us like that!"

Freddie asked, "And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?"

Audrey said, "I'll... I'll... I'll..." Then she covers her mouth.

Freddie said, "Thought so."

Audrey said, "When I throw a party, I... I won't invite you!" Freddie and Wilda were laughing.

Evie said, "We really need to teach them how to smack-talk."

Mal asked, "Do you remember the your-momma battles that we used to have?"

Evie said, "Your momma's so week, old ladies help her across the street!"

Mal said, "Your momma's so week, instead of poison apples she makes an apple pie."

Evie said, "Your momma's so soft, the only spells she casts are crying spells."

Mal said, "Your momma's so soft, cats share pictures of her."

Evie said, "Oh, snap!" They giggles and done a fist bump.

Audrey tried it. "Your momma's so soft, she's like... a pillow!"

Wilda said, "Stop it now, you're going to hurt yourself."

Freddie walked up between Ben and Audrey. "Well, what do you know? These guys are even more lame than I imagined."

Audrey said, "Okay. We may not frown and wear black, but we are not lame."

Ben yelled, "Yeah!"

Audrey said, "We can be rotten just like you, guys."

Wilda asked, "Really?"

Ben said, "Yeah! We can?" Audrey gives him an angry look. "Uh, yeah. Check this out." Takes a mug and throws it to the ground. "Oh, what have I done?"

Both Ben and Audrey picked up the pieces. "Let me help! Anyone got glue?"

"I'll be happy to pay for damages."

Wilda shakes her head and said, "Even their parents were tougher than this."

Mal said, "Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me."

Evie said, "Oh, yeah. We have got to get them out of here before anyone else shows up."

Audrey asked, "Are we going to jail?"

Freddie saw someone appears behind the curtains and whispered, "You gotta hide! I don't want them to know you're here too." Wilda looked at her strangely.

Mal said, "I don't even know how we got here. I mean, one moment I was rubbing paint of Jordan's lamp, and, and the next... That's it! The lamp! I just wish we could ask her how we..." Then they all disappeared again.

Meanwhile in Jordan's lamp, she as doing a stream. "Then, my precious darlings, you just take two pinches of sugar..." But it was interrupted when Wilda, Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey, and Freddie magically show up.

Mal said, "Hi. Is this a bad time?"

Digi-Image: Jordan has Lemonade Meltdown


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Genie Chic

In Jordan's lamp, Jordan wasn't happy. "Excuse me! Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?"

Mal said, "Sorry, I didn't even know you could drop into someone's lamp."

Jordan said, "You can't be here dressed like that."

Mal said, "Your lamp has a dress code?"

Jordan said, "Of course. I don't live in a jar. Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock their own pants since, well? ...my dad."

Ben asked, "Thanks?"

With a snap of her fingers, everyone's clothes change to match the theme. Wilda's was like a green sari from India. She said, "I love this. Can you make one when I get older or borrow this in our next music club meeting?"

Jordan said, "Yes on the first, no on the second. I saw the way you dance without the violin. For someone who hates it, you have brutal feet." Wilda rolled her eyes.

Evie said, "Cute! Except, if it were me, I'd probably add a little more bling here, a little more sparkle over there..."

Jordan frown. "Erm!"

Evie asked, "No? That's cool. I'm good."

Mal asked, "Chiffon, really?"

Freddie said, "You are not getting this back. Wait a minute. Are we in Auradon?"

Audrey said, "No matter where we are. I look perfect. Peruse!"

Wilda said boringly, "She's back."

Ben said, "So, wait. If we're in a lamp... we must be really tiny right now!"

Freddie said, "Nothing gets past King Obvious."

Mal said, "King Obviously Cute."

Wilda said, "And he doesn't have his mother's smarts." Mal hits her shoulder. "Kidding!"

Ben said, "That is my legal name."

Then someone sneezed. "Achoo!"

Jordan asked, "What was that?" Everyone looked around but saw no one.

Freddie said, "Uuh... I sneezed. I'm allergic to lamps. It's hereditary." Wilda raised an eyebrow.

Ben said, "Yeah, I have allergies too. Get it from my dad."

Freddie said, "I get dolls from my dad."

Ben said, "Aww, that's..."

Freddie said, "Voodoo curse dolls."

Wilda said, "FAKE voodoo curse dolls. After the debacle from the last time, he gives her fakes of everything.

Ben said, "...terrifying."

Freddie said, "Yeah. My dad's all about 'the other side'."

Ben said, "Uhh... It's good to have a hobby."

Freddie said, "He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all of their death days, but he can never remember my birthday. Thank God Aunt Sarah and Aunt Mary does."

Ben said, "My dad loves birthdays. He even made up this funny birthday dance. I wish you could see it."

Freddie didn't like that idea. "Oh, how I wish... I mean, now that I'm here and all, it would be such a hoot, but... I'm sure there's no room for another abominable villain in your beloved Auradon. I'll just have to envision your father's birthday promenade in my dreams." She sigh.

Ben asked, "How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?"

Audrey yelled, "Another one?!"

Ben asked, "Why not? Wilda's here so she can show Freddie round the place and help her get familiar with the school. Lonnie did for her."

Freddie asked, "Who's Lonnie?"

Wilda said, "The girl that got me out of my shell."

Mal said, "Ben, that's really nice of you..."

Freddie yelled, "I'd love to!"

Ben said, "We'll have to set you up with a roommate and..."

Jordan had enough. "As much as I enjoy watching a new student register, can we do this later? Like, maybe, not around me? And maybe not in my house? I'm telling you to go."

Mal said, "Okay. How do we get out of here?"

Jordan said, "The same way you got in - wish your way out. Wish #3? Bye!"

Evie asked, "You really wanna waste your last wish on getting out?"

Jordan said, "If you stay here any longer, it's all you're going to be wishing for. Thanks for dropping by! Don't let the lid hit you on the way out!"

Mal said, "Okay. I wish us all out of here." Wilda, Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey, and Freddie disappear as Jordan waved.

Digi-image: Where did Mal and the gang go?!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Puffed Deliciousness

In Auradon, the 3 were giving Freddie the tour. Freddie asked, "So, I seriously have to take a class called 'Remedial Goodness'?"

Mal said, "Yup. There's a 2-hour exam about smiling."

Freddie said, "No."

Wilda said, "Yes."

Evie said, "Smiling's super important in Auradon. Let's see what you've got." Freddie tries to smile. "Try less teeth." Freddie did. "Better. But your eyes still look... villainy. Try smeyesing."

Freddie asked, "Smising?"

Mal said, "It's smiling with your eyes. Apparently, it's the thing good people do. Oooh, smells like lunch is ready. It's no crusty, barley oatmeal, like the goblins used to make at the Slump-It-Up back home." Then she accidently stepped on something. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Wilda said, "Oh! That's Ruby. Rapunzel's daughter and a member of the music club."

Audrey said, "Her hair leaves 10 minutes after she does. That girl has got to do something about those split ends!" She picked it but then get slapped in the face. "Ouch!"

Ben asked, "Well? What are you waiting for? Dive in!"

They all walked up to the table and it was nothing but sweet goodness. "Awesome! Dessert for lunch!" She grabbed a plate and started to eat.

Freddie askd, "What is all this frou-frou stuff? I don't wanna eat glazed this or sprinkled that. Okay, gimme some of that puffed deliciousness!" Starts grabbing and eating some treats. "It's so good..."

Mal asked, "Sorry? Oh, yeah, I can't hear you over the puffed deliciousness."

Freddie said, "Mhm. I wish I had more mouths."

Mal gaves Freddie a plate. "Hey! Friendly word of advice: it's not cool to steal in Auradon."

Evie said, "I know! It's weird, right? I mean, why put it out if you don't want it stolen?"

Freddie yelled, "Exactly! Oooh! Is that cranberry sauce? A fountain made of chocolate? Fruit shaped like little animals?! Oh, I could get used to this place! So yummy! Mhm." Then she bumps into Lonnie. "Get your own buffet table!"

Wilda said, "Hey Lonnie!"

Freddie said, "Oops." She continued to eat.

Mal asked, "Were we that bad when we first got here?"

Evie said, "Oh, no! We were the picture of elegance."

As soon as the 3 chomped, Wilda took a picture. "Can't help it." Then she took another one.

Digi-Image: They say puffed deliciousness? I say puffed disastrous!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Good Is the New Bad

A few days went by, and it was time for a singing and dancing competition. Audrey and Lonnie were talking about each other's clothes. "You look totes cute."

"No, you look totes cute."

"No, you look totes cute."

Mal said, "I am gonna be totes sick. Who's that?" She pointed to a girl who was lost and worried.

Wilda said, "Another member of the club: Ally. Alice in Wonderland's daughter."

Evie said, "Girl's gotta know her competition. Or, in this case, her nopetition. Get it? Because she's not competition?"

Mal said, "I got. I think living in Auradon is getting to you. You really need to stop with the made up words."

Evie asked, "Whisis? Hey, Ally. You okay?"

Ally yelled, "No! My partner lost her voice and can't sing tonight. I need to find a new partner now, or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole."

Then Freddie popped up. "You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you."

Mal said, "Ally doesn't have a partner. Why don't you two sing together or with Wilda?"

Ally asked, "2 VKs? Are you magical? Do you spout horns? Just how evil are you? I don't think I can sing with her. If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog or a cat."

Freddie said, "Never! I'd just shrink your head, like my last partner." She holds up a shrunken head.

Ally said, "Oh, it's disgusting! But curious. Can I touch it?" She pokes the shrunken head.

Wilda said, "It's fake. And what don't you want to dance with me?"

Ally said, "For someone that hates dancing, you have 2 left feet without your violin."

Wilda crossed her arms. "Now you know why I dislike dancing."

Audrey saw the fake head and cried, "Eww! Can you guys talk about this somewhere else. We're up first."

Mal said, "Huh! Actually, we're up first."

Audrey said, "Sorry! Let's go."

Lonnie said, "But they're already..."

Audrey yelled, "Now, Lonnie!"

Audrey and Lonnie: Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you never had

Then Mal and Evie popped up: We know what's hot, what's not We strike a pose and then they take a shot They get in close, they try to run the spot We come to show 'em what we got, we got-

Freddie said, "Well, if that's a free-for-all, I might as well join in."

Wilda said, "Don't forget about me."

All: We're breaking through and now we in demand We here for good. It's really not so bad So shout it out and give it all you have

Ally said, "If Freddie can sing and if Wilda can dance along, then so can I!"

All: Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat!

Good is the new bad! Good is the new bad!

We can feel the mad love. Gimme more of-

Bad is the new good! Bad is the new good!

We can feel the mad love

I think that we should I think that we should I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had.

We use to love the dark But then we saw the light and felt a spark We bring the fire and make it better and better 'Cause good is back and now it's badder than ever

Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat

Good is the new bad! Good is the new bad!

We can feel the mad love Gimme more of

Bad is the new good! Bad is the new good! We can feel the mad love.

I think that we should I think that we should I think that we should

Call it bad, call it good Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad It's the best you ever had

When it was over, all the girls made a pose and everyone clapped at them.

Digi-Image: Good IS the new bad!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Spirit Day

Soon Spirit Day came and Wilda, Mal and Evie arrive on the Tourney Team field for cheerleading practice. Mal said, "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!

Wilda said, "You know I don't do skirts often.

Evie asked, "What happened to: 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you'?"

Mal said, "That was before I knew it would involve pompoms."

Evie said, "Forget about the pompoms and focus on the super awesome outfit we made."

Mal said, "It is pretty wicked, isn't it? I think that all cheerleading outfits should have spikes."

Wilda said, "And at least mine's a trial period."

They meet up with Ben, who shows his appreciation for the girls joining the spirit team. Ben said, "Wow! You look great! I'm so glad, you're doing this."

Mal said, "You know me. Anything to show my school spirit."

Jay comes and asks Ben if spirit day involves hitting and stealing. "Does Spirit Day involve hitting people?"

"No."

"Stealing?"

Ben said, "No. But feel free to put these ideas in the suggestion box."

Jay said, "Will do!" He ran off

Mal asked, "You have a suggestion box?"

Ben said, "No."

Wilda asked, "You lied to keep him from bugging you?"

Ben said, "Well, I..."

Mal said, "I have never been more into you."

Ben said, "Okay. I'll see you out there."

Audrey gives Wilda, Mal and Evie the cheer lyrics that they will be cheering. "So you, guys, know the cheer?"

Mal said, "You just gave it to us."

Audrey said, "Everyone knows the cheer. We do it every year." She demonstrating the cheer. "F-I-G-H-T What's that spell? Fight, fight, fight!"

Evie said, "Is it just me..."

Mal asked, "Does this cheer sound exactly like that spell that my mum used to say to us when we were kids? How did that go? B-I-T & E! What does that spell?"

Evie said, "Bite, bite, bite!"

Mal and Evie said, "Speak no words will cause a fright. What's a bark without a bite?"

But then something happened. Soon Evie, Mal, and Jay, cause he was nearby, started acting like dogs. Only Wilda wasn't affected. Wilda got her phone out. "I got to record this." Mal growled at her. "Alright, alright, I'll get Carlos. But I'm not stopping the recording." She walked over to Carlos who was plating with Dude. "Carlos we got a problem."

Later on, Carlos was informed on what happened. "You accidentally turned everyone into dogs and you want me to help you use your spell book to reverse it?" Mal barked 'yes'. "Of course I speak dog. I'm Cruella's son! But why don't you just spell them back?" Mal growl at her. "Right! You can't because all you can do is bark. Sorry, Mal, but opportunities like this don't happen every day." Then he started to dog train Jay. "Hi, Jay! Roll over! Play dead. This has to go on the record."

Wilda said, "Way ahead of you."

Mal growl again. "Down, girl. Heel! Fine. Give me the spell book." He got the book and the bow. "Page 43, got it. Here it is... Bark - woof - bark - bow - wow. Bark, grrr..." Mal followed those words and soon enough the 3 were back to normal.

Jay woke up from the spell but he remembers everything. "Hey!" He started to glare at Carlos

Carlos got scared. "Hi... guys."

Ben asked, "Jay, you know how I said Spirit Day shouldn't involve hitting people?"

Jay asked, "Yeah?"

Ben said, "I changed my mind." Soon enough Jay started to chase Carlos. Luckily enough Wilda got the picture before the beat down.

Digi-Image: Sprit Day Indeed!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: I'm Your Girl

Few days later, Lonnie, Jordan, Wilda, Mal, and Evie were in the science lab. Lonnie said, "Thank you so much for designing my outfit for the hip-hop show."

Mal said, "Of course! Our pleasure. Who's doing the music?"

Wilda said, "I wrote a nice piece for her and me and the music club members did the singing and the music for it. So, she's covered."

Jordan said, "You're gonna be so wicked on my web show."

Evie said, "You're saying 'wicked!' I like that."

Jordan asked, "Wicked's good now, right?"

Mal said, "Of course it is."

Lonnie said, "I just have one question for you, guys."

Evie asked, "What's up?"

Lonnie asked, "Why are we making my dress in the science lab?"

Evie said, "Great fashion is cutting edge."

Jordan asked, "Right?"

Evie asked, "So, what's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?"

Mal asked, "You guys said that you wanted to look fierce, right?"

Jordan yelled, "Super fierce!"

Lonnie said, "But also welcoming!"

Wilda said, "That's us! Fiercely welcoming. What do you think?"

Mal handed her, her iPod and Lonnie looked over the sketches of clothes. "I like it! But..."

Jordan said, "I think we can make it even fiercer."

Lonnie said, "And friendlier."

Mal asked, "You know what? I think we have just the thing. Evie?"

Lonnie sees Evie holding up a chemical. "Nuclear waste?"

Evie yelled, "No! Well, not anymore."

Wilda said, "It's glow in the dark clothes tide."

Mal said, "This is gonna make your dress glow in the dark. Dark - white. What is more fiercely friendly than that?"

Jordan said, "I love it!"

Lonnie asked, "You want me to perform in the dark?"

Evie said, "Trust us. With this stuff, you'll bring the house down. Or burn it down. Just stay away from liquid nitrogen."

Lonnie got scared but Wilda said, "She's kidding."

That night, it was time for the dancing. Jordan was up on stage with the mic. "Want some, Auradon? Are you ready for some awesome Lonnie hip-hop dancing extravaganza?" The crowd screamed. "I can't hear you!" They screamed again. "I still can't hear you!" They screamed louder. "Okay, that's too much. I have sensitive eardrums. I might be dropping the mike on the stage!" She dropped it but then picked it back up. "But Lonnie's about to drop the mike on yo-o-u." Soon Lonnie appeared on stage in her new clothes and started to dance.

Music: I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's coming You know I got it I good got it.

You know I got it. I'm your girl.

I'll be whatever you need...

Mal asked, "Are we sure that this is gonna work?"

Evie said, "No. But we like living on the edge."

Mal said, "Yes, we do." Evie turns off lights.

Wilda said, "And one more thing." She put come magic dust on the bow and then blew it in Lonnie's direction. Now Lonnie can dance in the dark glowing, and a nice different color mist around her adding effects.

Music: You know I got it I'm your girl

I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's coming You know I got it I good got it You know I got it I'm your girl.

I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come running

You know I got it I good got it You know I got it I'm your girl

When it was over, the crowd was cheering and clapping and Lonnie saw Wilda with her phone and she waved at her as Wilda took the picture.

Digi-Image: Day Glo-rious!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Mash It Up

Few days later all the girls were in Jordan's lamp. Audrey said, "Oooo, I'm so happy to be in these genie outfits again."

Jane asked, "But... where are ours?"

Jordan said, "I haven't been able to settle on a design for you, guys, yet. Besides, I'm back order."

Ally said, "Works for me. I'm not really much of a 'genie chic' type. I consider myself a little more... Wonderland unique."

Jordan said, "Okay, people! This is crunchtime. Auradon prep's annual Fighting Knight's ball is coming up and we still don't have a theme for the party!"

Audrey said, "Ooo, I know! Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme."

Ally said, "We did that last year! And the year before. And the year before."

Mal said, "I have an idea."

Audrey said, "Let me guess, You want everyone to wear purple."

Mal said, "No."

Wilda looked at Mal. "Mal."

She changed her mind. "Yes!"

Evie asked, "What about a "who's the fairest" party? It'll be a competition. The winner will get everything and the loser will get nothing."

Jane said, "That sounds mean."

Evie yelled, "Thanks!"

Lonnie asked, "How about a kickboxing hip-hop ball?"

Jordan asked, "So you dance while you punch your friends?"

That for Freddie's attention. "Now, that's my kind of party!"

Jane asked, "What about a garden pumpkin party? We could decorate everything with pumpkins! Bibbidi Bobbidi!"

Lonnie picked one up. "Ooh. I love pumpkins"

Audrey asked, "You wanna throw a garden vegetable party?"

Wilda asked, "How about a mid-Allow's Eve costume party? It'll go with Jane's theme" With a tap of her bow, she was in her mother's dress. "Plus I love wearing mom's dress."

Freddie said, "You just want to sing Mom's number again."

Wilda said, "But you'll be rocking on your dad's clothes."

A tap of her bow and Freddie was in her dad's clothes. "You got a point there."

Jordan yelled, "Focus people!" With a snap of her fingers they were back in regular clothes.

Mal asked, "How about a wicked ball?" A snap of her fingers and she was back in her coat. "Can't change perfect."

Jordan said, "Perfectly imperfect." She changed clothes again. "A genie party."

Audrey asked, "You want a party that celebrates YOU?"

Jordan said, "Well, yeah. I'm fabulous."

Jane said, "A Fighting Knights party!" Banners of knights appeared."

Freddie said, "A party in the dark." Lights went out.

Jordan said, "Magic carpet ride party." Soon they were sitting on carpets.

Ally asked, "How about a wonderful Wonderland party?" Shrums then appeared.

Wilda asked, "A cat party?" Soon everyone was dressed up as different cats in sexy clothes. "Thanks for the dress."

Jordan said, "You can't keep it." Wilda glared at her.

Lonnie yelled, "Neon-glo party!"

Freddie said, "I have an idea! Why don't we just do all of our themes?"

Ally yelled, "That sounds like madness!"

Freddie yelled, "Exactly! It'll be a mad princess, mid-allow's eve, hip-hop, party in the dark, magic carpet, wicked Wonderland, garden neon lights party!

Mal yelled, "Wait! A neon lights party! That's actually really cool! It could be some sort of neon light filled mash-up of all of our ideas with everyone glowing via Evie's neon fashion invention. Or... do you guys wanna talk about it for a few more hours?"

Everyone cried, "No!"

Ally yelled, "Great! I'll start working on the e-blast. Oh, what to wear, what to wear?"

Lonnie said, "Just to write neon fashion will be... phosphor-essential!" Everyone laughed.

Wilda got her phone out. "Got a beta! What do you think?"

Everyone saw her idea of e-vites and yelled, "POST IT!"

Digi-Image: 'You're Invited: Neon Lights Ball! Come Dressed to Glow! School Auditorium 7pm until the clock strikes midnight.'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.

Well a few months went by and soon it was Mid-Allows Eve, so there was a vote on who would be Queen and the result was in not in Audrey's favor, this the reason why she was prushing Ruby's long hair, and Wilda, Freddie, and Mal were reading. Soon Evie came in with her make up kit and all giddy. "Alrighty! Who's ready for party makeovers?"

Mal said, "I guess I am!"

Audrey asked, "Sure?"

Wilda said, "Pending on what you got."

Freddie said, "I don't think I am."

Evie said, "That's the attitude! I concocted an amazing beauty mineral face. Who wants a facial? P.S. I made that up."

Mal said, "Whoa! Never woulda guessed that."

Audrey asked, "What does it matter? I wasn't even chosen as the Q.N.L.B."

Mal asked, "Is that a good thing? 'Cause that acronym just doesn't sound good." She laughed a bit.

Audrey said, "It's "Queen of the Neon Lights Ball". Duhzies! And I did not win!"

Wilda said, "Audrey you won all the others. Stop being a sore loser."

Audrey yelled, "Shut it!"

Evie asked, "Oh, Freddie? Did you check to ask who did win?"

Freddie said, "Uh, no."

Evie said, "It was me. I won. I'm the Q.N.L.B.! Oh no... Did you just ask where I'm going to put the crown? I don't know where. I'm running out of room for all my crowns!" With all the gloating it was making Audrey brush more.

Mal asked, "Is that Ruby's hair?"

Audrey said, "No! It's the other girl with the hundred foot pony tail. I'm stress brushing. Stress brushing helps me deal with losing."

Evie said, "Well then, you better keep brushing because I am on fire! Carbon dioxide, water vapour, oxygen and nitrogen; ignite it up and here! OK Freddie, for your makeover, I'm thinking a little less voodoo and a little more new-do."

Freddie said, "That's funny! Tip for my makeover? I'm thinking a little "leave me exactly the way I am"!"

Wilda said, "Just give me make up that matches my dress."

Audrey asked, "What does it look like anyway?"

Wilda asked, "Remember your Final Fantasy book?"

Mal said, "You going to have narrow it down cause there's 15 of them."

Wilda said, "Particularly in X-2. The dress Yuna was wearing when she was singing? I made it but light green. No fedora but it does have butterflies. So, make something that'll match it."

Evie said, "No problems. Audrey, for your makeover, I'm thinking about some apple-red lipstick and some wicked Cheshire cat eyes."

Audrey said, "The only makeover I'm interested in is the one where I'm made over from the one who lost the crown to the one who won."

Evie said, "Oh, I forgot to bring that one. Sorry! Mal, for your makeover, I want to see what you look like in purple."

Mal asked, "I think we know the answer to that?"

Evie said, "Oh, that's not purple, that's aubergine...

Freddie asked, "You know? I always thought of it more as an eggplant."

Mal asked, "What just happened in here?"

Audrey said, "I know. Right? It's clearly more of an amethyst."

Wilda said, "No. Amethyst is more darker and softer than that."

Just then Jane came running in. "My mascot uniform is gone!" She looks at Mal.

Mal asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

Jane held up a spike bracelet. "Because your bracelet was in my room!"

Mal asked, "What?"

Jane said, "You must have dropped it when you stole my uniform."

Mal explained herself. "I don't know why my bracelet was there but I definitely didn't take your uniform."

Audrey asked, "Maybe you spelt it away?"

Mal asked, "Why would I do that?"

Wilda said, "If she did she would've come to me for my bow and she didn't."

Jane asked, "Maybe you thought it was in fashion-forward or something?"

Evie said, "That sounds like something I would do..." Jane looks at her. "but I didn't! Besides, I couldn't have; I was too busy winning my crown! Did you guys know I won a crown? 'Cause I did! I won the crown!"

Mal said, "Trust me, if I spelled away every single non-fashion-forward item I saw every day, there would be no clothes in Auradon."

Jane yelled, "Ouch! So, you're saying you don't like the way we dress?"

Mal yelled, "No! That's not what I am saying. What I'm saying is "I did not take the uniform". Seriously, Jane, I am sure it will turn up soon."

Jane said, "I guess you're right."

Evie said, "Ya, this is Auradon! It's not like there is some thief in a cloaked glove running around stealing things..." Everyone laughs.

Wilda said, "Here I made a wanted post for you."

Jane saw it and said, "Thank Wilda."

Digi-Image: Mascot uniform MIA!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Mad for Tea

Soon it was time for the ball and the girls were hanging out at Ally favorite place waiting for the boys. So, to kill time they had a tea party. Jordan said, "Normally I prefer more of a cramped lampshade environment- But this place is also a fave."

Ally said, "Thanks."

Mal said, "Wicked dress! You're gonna look so great tonight."

Ally said, "Oh, so are you. I'm sure your dress will be amazing."

Wilda said, "Ally!"

Mal said, "This is my dress."

Ally felt embarrassed. "I know! And I... love it!"

Jordan whispered terribly, "Nice one. She totally didn't get that you don't love it."

Mal said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad whisperer?"

Jordan didn't. "No, they totally haven't."

Wilda said, "Work on it J. Even your dad got it right."

Just then Audrey came running in. "Guys, guys! Emergency!"

Jane asked, "Is someone hurt?"

Audrey said, "No."

Freddie asked, "Ooh, is someone really hurt?"

Wilda nudged her. "Freddie!"

Audrey gelled, "No!"

Jordan asked, "Oh, my web series broke 1 million subscribers?"

Audrey asked, "How would that be an emergency?"

Jordan askd, "Oh, is there an emergency?"

Audrey said, "Somebody stole my dress!"

Evie said, "It's okay. Everyone just calm down." Evie went to her bag and pulled out a pack up dress that had Audrey's colors but a bit darker. "This is why I always bring a back-up gown. And back-up accessories." Of course, she added a spiked choker.

Audrey asked, "Hmm, do you have anything a little less... puncture-prone?"

Evie removed it. "And back-up de-accessories!"

Audrey said, "You know, for a VK look, it's actually pretty cute." Then faster than you can blink she changed clothes. "I'm sold! Ta-da!"

Evie asked, "Wow, how did you change so fast? Seriously, one second you're wearing one dress and then you're wearing the other. It was like... out of a cartoon."

Audrey said, "My mum was raised by fairies. Quick outfit change is a family skill. When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two seconds flat!"

Mal said, "Thank you for that visual."

Wilda said, "Now it'll never leave my head." Freddie laughed.

Audrey said, "Thank you, Evie. You're a life-saver."

Evie smiled. "Oh, I've been called worse."

"Oh, that's so sweet. That's so sweet." On the sidelines, someone from behind Jordan's chair was taking tea.

Ally said, "This deserves a celebration. Tea me." But then one nudged and she got some on her dress. "Oh, my dress!" She looked at Freddie since she was nearby.

Freddie said, "Don't look at me! I'm not the one that always makes a mess of everything."

Ally yelled at Mal, "You, you did this!"

Mal asked, "What? No, of course, not! Why would I do that? I-I love your dress!"

Ally said, "That's why you destroyed it. You're jealous! You VKs can't stand it if someone looks better than you!"

Evie said, "She has a point."

Wilda said, "Not helping."

Mal said, "No, she doesn't. Ally, I swear I didn't do this. But I promise I can fix it. I think." Wilda pulled out her bow. "No bow I've been practicing without it and I've been getting 95%s."

Ally said, "I hope I don't end up like the remaining 5%."

Mal started the spell. "Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown of its distress!" It made stain bigger. "Okay, don't freak out! Yet. Dress, dress, I must express, make this gown a bit to impress!" But then the stain spread to make it into different colored flowers.

Freddie yelled, "Wait! I actually really like it."

Ally asked, "You do? You're just saying that."

Freddie said, "No, I mean it. It's really... alternative."

Ally asked, "Alternative to what?"

Wilda said, "She means it's very fashion-forward. Also, now you can stand out and won't blend into the crowd. You did want Wonderland Unique."

Evie said, "If I didn't think I was already wearing the best dress, I'd be super-jelie. But I do, so I'm not."

Jane asked, "You know what? I think it's cool too."

Ally asked, "Really?"

Jane said, "Even the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous of that number."

Wilda said, "If she can fit into it." She and Freddie laughed and fist pumped.

Jordan said, "I would totally feature that on my web show. VK gone viral."

Ally smiled as she looked at her dress. "It is kind of funky."

Mal said, "Oh, yeah. Funky! That's what I was going for, you know, 'cause that's why they call me the funk master! The funk-munko, funky town."

Evie and Wilda said, "Quit while you're ahead."

Mal said, "Good call."

Ally said, "Well, I guess the roses aren't the only thing being painted red! I'll take it."

Everyone was admiring the dress as Audrey wasn't impressed. "'VKs gone viral'? Isn't it interesting that we both ended up with a little villain edge for a party look? Maybe a little too interesting." Behind the couch again the same unknown person grabbed some sugar.

Wilda got her phone out. "I gotta take a pic and post it." And she did.

Digi-Image: Haute Dress or Hot Mess?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: Carpet Jacked

Well after the dress upgrade, everyone was still waiting for Jay and Carlos. Mal said, "Don't worry, guys. I am sure that Jay and Carlos will be here any minute."

Ally said, "You said that 15 minutes ago."

Evie said, "I'm sure they're just around the corner. I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon."

Wilda asked, "Can they even fly a carpet? Jay and Carlos has no experience other than jumping on roofs."

Audrey asked, "How big is this carpet they're picking us up in? I don't do crowded."

Jordan said, "Oh, it's a mid-size, so we'll be fine. But from what I heard about Jay, I'm sure it's stolen."

Mal said, "Jay doesn't steal... much."

Audrey asked, "We're going to be riding in a stolen carpet?"

Freddie yelled, "All right! This party just got interesting."

Wilda said, "All that Jay steals is the ball during the games…once Jordan's lamp."

Jordan gasp. "So he was the one!"

Audrey asked, "What's the wind situation like on this carpet? Should I be worried about my hair?"

Evie said, "No, because I packed hair helmets for everyone. I designed them myself!" She opened her bag and there were pink helmets."

Audrey said, "I take back everything bad I ever said about you."

Evie asked, "What did you say about me?"

Audrey covered up what she said, "Nothing!"

Ally said, "Bravo, ladies! Superbly sweet moment. But since Carlos and Jay are a no-show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away." She turned to Jordan. "Do you have a spare magic carpet?"

Jordan asked, "Oh, because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?"

Audrey said, "She didn't pass her carpet driver's test."

Jordan said, "I'm taking it again next week. 13th time's the charm."

Wilda said, "That's an unlucky number. Make it 14."

Ally said, "Jane, you're all magical now. Can't you whip us up a ride?"

Mal said, "Hey, I can help."

Ally said, "No offense, Mal, but the VKs are clearly not coming through today. Sorry."

Mal said, "That's all right."

Ally said, "Normally, I would let you help out, but whenever you get involved it leads to disaster. No offense."

Mal asked, "Okay?"

Ally said, "It's because you destroy everything you touch. No offense."

Wilda yelled, "Enough Ally!"

Mal said, "So, do you know what "no offense" means? 'Cause I'm starting to take some."

Ally said, "Please don't take it that way. It's only I don't trust you, no off... Sorry. Jane, what do you say? Can you bibbidi bobbidi us up some transpo?"

Jane said, "Oh, I-I don't know if I can do..."

Audrey said, "No presh, but if I don't get to the party soon, I am going to die."

Evie asked, "What about Lonnie? Can't she pick us up?"

Mal said, "She went early to set up the DJ equipment, but I'm sure I can try something magical."

Jordan said, "Jane, let's see what you've got. First without Wilda's bow and if that doesn't work then try with it."

Jane saidm, "Uh, well, I'm really very new to this whole magic thing. Uh... Bibbidi bobbidi!" Then a pumpkin appeared. "Whoa."

Freddie said, "That's a vegetable."

Jane said, "Well, it's a gourd."

Ally said, "Gourd! Just... Does it fly?"

Evie said, "That won't do. I get car-sick on flying pumpkins."

Jane yelled, "It's not a flying pumpkin!"

Ally said, "Oh, so we're heading to the party in some sort of pumpkin boat."

Jane said, "It's not a boat."

Ally asked, "A pumpkin took-took?"

Jane yelled, "No!"

Ally asked, "Pumpkin trolley?"

Jane yelled, "No!"

Ally said, "Pumpkin roller skates, then."

Audrey said, "I can't be seen in that. Pumpkin clashes with my eyes."

Jordan said, "Yeah. I don't think that will help me get more viewers for my web show."

Mal had enough. "Guys! Let Jane do her thing. Go ahead, Jane."

Jane said, "Thank you! Can I barrow your bow Wilda?"

Wilda said, "Sure. I'll give you a tip." She put the bow in Jane's hand and raised it pointing to the pumpkin. "Visualize what you want to change about it, what you think it should look like, says the words that rhymes and there you go."

Jordan asked, "Is that why every time you summon a band we get half mask people?"

Freddie asked, "Still into the Phantom of the Opera huh?"

Wilda said, "Shut it!" She turned to Jane. "Just relax and try it."

Jane took a breather, and said the words. "Like Cindy's pumpkin carriage, a legend to us all... an even sweeter ride shall take us to the Neon Lights Ball!" The pumpkin then changed into a small limo. "Oops! It was supposed to be a small orange car." She handed Wilda back the bow.

Evie said, "It's okay Jane. Obviously, you mind thought up something better. Sweet ride!"

Audrey asked, "Wait, this veggie car is carb dried. I'm not going to get nasty grease seeds on my dress, am I?"

Jane said, "Nope. All clear. And it's green. Runs on vegetable oil!"

Jordan yelled, "Great! We'll all show up to the party smelling like salad dressing."

Mal said, "Nice work, Jane. You know I couldn't have done it better myself."

Jane said, "Oh, it's nothing. Just bending the laws of the universe. It's by my mother's forbiddance!" Everyone walked out to the car but Mal and Evie. "I just need my own training wand."

Mal said, "I can't believe that Carlos and Jay flaked."

Evie said, "I know. And we've been working so hard to get people on our side!" They heard Audrey honking the horn.

Audrey said, "If you, ladies, don't get in here, I'm gonna turn into a pumpkin."

Jordan said, "That doesn't even make sense."

Audrey yelled, "Your hair doesn't make sense!" She got into the car as Jordan rolled her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: The Night is Young

Inside the ball, Lonnie was rocking the DJ both as people were either eating or talking. Then Ally got on stage. "It's time for the crowning of the Neon Lights King and Queen! Ben and Evie!"

Lonnie put the crowns on Ben and Evie. "Oh, the jewels on the crown totally match my eyes! I look so good!" She took a selfie. "I don't even need a filter!"

Ben took his small crown off. "I know I'm new to the whole crown thing, but I don't think plastic jewels are supposed to poke you in the skull."

Mal said, "Beauty is pain."

Ben said, "And I'm gorgeous."

Evie said, "I know. I really am."

Ally the used the mic again. "And now, we invite our King and Queen to do a solo dance!"

Evie said, "Dance for me. I've got a date with some bling. Oh, crownie, I love you!"

Ben asked, "Did my queen just dump me for fake jewelry?"

Mal said, "She sure did, but, hey! You gotta admit they do make a lovely couple."

Ben said, "They do, but I can't let "crownie" outdance me. Shall we?"

Mal said, "We shall! Where is the music?" Lonnie tried to start the music but it isn't working.

Ben asked, "Maybe it's a really slow slow dance?"

Ally said, "Excuse us." She walked to Lonnie. "Lonnie, what's going on?"

Lonnie said, "I don't know what happened. Nothing's working." She pucked up a broken wire. "Someone cut the equipment cord!"

Ally didn't know what to do. "Uh, we're having some technical difficulties. Please hold. Someone cut the DJ cord!"

Mal asked, "What? Who?"

Freddie said, "Uh, don't worry. I'll sing for you." Ally looked at her weird. "No, really, I mean it. No, no, no, guys, I insist. I got this. Seriously. Go on. Dance. Wilda, help me out." Wilda got on stage and started to play with her violin while Freddie was playing with her guitar. As the music went one, Ben and Mal were dancing.

Why you're standing over there Acting like you just don't care? We can make our own kind of music We might come from different worlds Might not be your kind of girl But I just wanna let go and lose it

We are lost and found So let's go turn the beat around And maybe find a brand new sound Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young And it's just begun

Jordan said, "Um, from what I see, it looks like Freddie and Wilda kinda saved the party. I don't know why you, guys, are throwing your shade."

Jane asked, "Shade?"

Jordan said, "Throwing shade is like... talking trash with your eyes, darling. Like this." She did an example.

Jane said, "I know what it means. I just wanted to see if you did."

The night is young And I wish that it would never end

Audrey asked, "Don't you think it's kinda strange that right after the DJ cord was cut, she jumped in, all ready to sing?"

Jordan asked, "Maybe she wanted to help and sing with her sister? I mean the 2 were separated for years."

Jane asked, "Or... maybe she wanted the spotlight?"

Audrey said, "I bet she cut the DJ cord."

Jordan had enough. "You'd better stop trash talking before you cut a vocal cord."

Audrey yelled, "Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?"

Jordan said, "The side that writes songs that good. I smell something viral. Go on, girl!"

And go till the sun comes up The night is young

As the 2 were playing their music Lonnie managed to fix it using her back up music from her iPhone. Lonnie gave them the thumbs up and Wilda and Freddie yelled, "Hit it, Lonnie."

You know I got it, I got it. I'm your girl.

Freddie and Wilda walked off stage.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: Neon Lights Out

Once the DJ booth was fixed, Ben and Mal were still dancing. "You're stepping on my toes, just like last time."

Mal said, "Sorry, not a lot of couples dancing on the Isle of the Lost."

Ben asked, "Why don't I just step on yours and we'll call it even?" He missed andMal steps on Ben's foot. "Ow!"

Mal said, "I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're in pain."

That's when Jay and Carlos came in. Ben asked, "Jordan? Carlos?"

Jay said, "I'm Jay. That's Jordan." He pointed to Jordan.

Ben said, "Oh, man. Why do I always do that?"

Jordan felt a bit offended. "Hallo! You've known me ever since stabbing me in jousting class when we were, like, 4. And you still can't get my name right. Come on. How many boys do you know named "Jordan"?"

Ben said, "Um, actually..."

That's when the other came into view. Mal said, "Hi, guys. Thanks for picking us up... 3 hours ago."

Jay said, "We didn't pick you up."

Mal said, "I was being sarcastic."

Jay said, "I didn't even get that! Living in Auradon is really messing with me."

Mal said, "Yeah. Where were you, guys?"

Jay yelled, "We got carpet jacked!"

Jordan said, "What? That doesn't happen in Auradon!"

Carlos said, "Apparently, it does."

Ben said, "We were really worried about you, guys."

Ally said, "I wasn't. Sorry. Too honest."

Audrey asked, "What happened? You look rough. I mean, even more than you usually do."

Carlos looked at his clothes. "I didn't have the chance to pick up my tux. And it was awesome. White with giant black Dalmatian spots. I was gonna look dog-mazing."

Audrey said, "That is a tragedy."

Carlos said, "I know, right?"

Audrey said, "Uh, I was talking about the tux."

Jay said, "She's kinda right. Not having to see you in that tux is worth the carpet getting stolen."

Carlos said, "I know. Good one."

Mal asked, "So who did it?"

Carlos said, "I don't know! We were getting ready to head out and the rug was pulled from underneath our feet! Literally!"

Lonnie did some dun-dun-dun music. "Seemed fitting."

Jordan said, "So, you never saw who did it."

Just then a suit of armor was walking by. Jay said, "Hey! Isn't that the mascot?"

Ally saw it. "Oh, good. Jane found it."

But then Jane walked up to them. "Found what?"

Mal asked, "Jane?"

Jane said, "That's me."

Evie said, "You're not in the mascot uniform!"

Jane said, "Uh, yeah. 'Cause this is a formal night. And besides, how could I be in my mascot uniform? It was stolen, remember?"

Ally asked, "But if you're not in it, then who is?"

Ben yelled, "Guys, it's okay! I'm sure there's an explanation for why... What? Hey, let me go!" He was tied up and then he disappeared.

Mal looked around but couldn't find him. "Ben? Where did he go? Ben? Ben! Ben!"

Lonnie said, "We need search music." She did.

Mal yelled, "Ben! Whoa. Does the concept "divide & conquer" not exist here in Auradon?"

Audre said, "I don't understand. How can he just disappear?"

Mal said, "I don't know."

Audrey asked, "Did you do this? She looked at Mal.

Mal asked, "Seriously?

Evie asked, "Why would you even ask that?

Ally said, "Well, Ben did magically disappear and Mal does have magic, so..."

Mal asked, "So what?"

Ally said, "So you could have done this."

Mal asked, "Why would I make my boyfriend disappear?"

Jordan said, "Maybe it's part of your plot."

Mal asked, "My plot?"

Ally said, "Oh, you know. To take over Auradon and other evil things."

Mal asked, "And why would I do that?"

Audre said, "Because you're VK."

Mal said, "I turned my mom into a gecko for you, people. What else do I have to do to prove myself?"

Just a girl came swinging down towards the stage. "Hi! Sorry to interrupt. No, I'm not."

Mal knew who it was. "CJ."

CJ said, "Hey, Malsie. Miss me? Oh, I was going to give up dramatic entrances. So flashy. But... what can I say? I'm hooked."

Lonnie said, "I don't understand what's going on, but here's some pirate music." She started the music.

Jordan said, "Let me get this straight, you, guys, know each other?"

Evie said, "CJ's captain Hook's daughter."

Jordan said, "Oh. Well, that does explain the seaweed stench."

CJ yelled, "That's rotting kelp!" Then she laughed.

Audrey yelled, "Great! Another VK."

Lonnie played more music. "Okay, I'll stop."

Wilda walked up. "What's going on?" Saw CJ. "So, we got the lesser crazy."

Jane asked, "Lesser crazy?"

Wilda said, "Her brother is more crazy."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Hooked On Ben

Soon everyone gathered around the stage. Ally asked, "Another VK in Auradon? Are you the pirate... Do you have a hook?"

Wilda said, "She has both hands Ally. So no."

Mal said, "Wait a minute. All of the bad things that have been happening around here. It was all you?"

CJ said, "Oh, stop. You'll make a girl blush. Actually, I'm kind of offended that you didn't figure it out sooner."

Mal asked, "Where is Ben, CJ?"

CJ yelled, "Wave hi, Benny!" Soon been was lowered and was tied up.

Mal yelled, "Ben! Oh, my gosh!" Mal started to untie him.

CJ asked, "So, Malsie, what's first: storm a castle, take prisoners, maniacally laugh in people's faces? Oh, we're going to free the hostages. Interesting choice, but you and your mum have always thought outside the box."

Mal asked, "CJ, why would you do this?"

CJ asked, "Well, why wouldn't I? We're villain kids. It's what we do. You really should lock your stuff away. Stealing that mascot uniform was like taking candy from a baby. And, Mal, framing you with the bracelet was just icing on the old cake. I tried ruining your party dresses, but it seems these 2 VKs have gone soft. They just had to... What is it you, Auradon kids, call it? Save the day. Oh, and let's not forget the no-shows. I gotta hand it to you, Miss Bibbidi-Bobbidi, over here. A pumpkin limo? Not my thing. But you pulled it off. Stealing the carpet from you two was probably the most fun I'd had yet!"

Jay yelled, "You stole the carpet? Nice! You know, maybe we can meet up after your hostile takeover. You can give me some pointers."

CJ said, "Quiet. I'm soliloquizing. And then, the grandest of them all: cutting that DJ cord, so our little Freddie could have her moment in the spotlight. It was the least I could do as a thank-you for sneaking me into Auradon."

Mal asked, "Freddie?"

Wilda was no mad. "FREDDIE?!"

Freddie said, "Surprise."

Mal asked, "You've been hiding CJ this whole time?"

Freddie tried to explain her case. "I can explain!"

CJ said, "So can I. She was following orders. Freddie is my second-in-command."

Freddie said, "Uh, no. We're partners."

CJ said, "Exactly. I tell you what to do and you do it. Partners!"

Freddie asked, "Excuse me? I spent my whole life livin' in my family's curse and my dad's shadow. I'm not gonna live in yours too."

CJ said, "I get it. My dad never let me steer the ship either and curses well, that never happened. But we don't have to be like our parents."

Mal yelled, "Exactly! We make our own choices."

CJ yelled, "We can veer starboard on a squall together!"

Freddie asked, "Uh, translation?"

CJ asked, "Partners? For reals!"

Mal yelled, "What?!"

CJ said, "We're going to pillage and plunder together!"

Wilda said, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you into a hairless cat?"

CJ said, "Cause if you do, your sister will turn on you."

Mal said, "Freddie, I thought we were friends."

Freddie said, "We are friends."

Mal asked, "Then why are you pillaging and plundering me? Okay, that just sounds weird." Freddie takes Mal's wrist band.

CJ said, "Because her captain commands her to pillage and plunder."

Mal said, "Still sounds weird."

Freddie asked, "Can we go back to you commanding me? That's not very partnerly-"

CJ interrupted. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

Jane said, "Because it is."

Freddie said, "I know the AKs are lame..."

Audrey yelled, "Excuse me?!"

Freddie said, "...but at least they don't go back on their word."

CJ said, "I'm disappointed in you, Freddie. I thought you were badder than this. Looks like I'll have to be partner-less in crime." She got on her carpet and flies away. "So long, squarest of them all!"

Freddie said, "I'm sorry about that. I guess for being kinda lame... Auradon is kinda cool. Do you forgive me? Are we... still friends? If I didn't forgive every friend with a conniving stowaway, I wouldn't have any friends."

Mal said, "If I have to forgive everyone that double-cross me I wouldn't have any friends."

Freddie walked up to Wilda and asked, "Are we still sisters?"

Wilda smiled. "It's hard to get rid of a sister, curse or not." She hugged her.

Audrey said, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, people."

Jane asked, "Shouldn't we go after her?"

Mal said, "I don't know. Freddie, are there any other surprises we need to know about?"

Freddie said, "Not for me."

Mal said, "Well, then. Let's go after her tomorrow. She may be a criminal, but the bigger crime is wasting this awesome neon lights party. And I think we may know a little bit about crime. Right, Evie?"

Evie agreed. "Right."

Mal yelled, "Let's have a wicked good time! Group selfie!" Everyone gathered round and took the picture.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39: Slumber Party

After the whole fiasco and the party, everyone went to bed but the girls. They figured why not have a slumber party. Everyone walked in with their pillows and sleeping futons. Jordan yelled, "Neon Lights Ball rules!"

Ally yelled, "Let the party in the throne room!"

Audrey said, "Well, I could have done without the surprise CJ appearance, but –"

Mal said, "Yeah, but would you rather have a party with CJ, or no party at all?"

Evie said, "And even better question would you rather stand around and talk, or get this slumber party started?!"

"Yeah! All right!"

Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight? Would you rather eat a bad apple and sleep for a week Or break up with your prince? Would you rather ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall Or go out with him?

(Audrey: Ew!)

Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight? Doesn't matter what we do 'cause I'd rather be with you Rather be with you Rather be with you Doesn't matter who is who 'cause I'd rather be with you Rather be with you Rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo!

I'd rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you

Would you rather give a big smooch to a frog Or drop your phone into a bog?

(Audrey: No!)

Would you rather sing with a squirrel While you twirl or have a zit? End of the world! Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight?

Doesn't matter what we do 'cause I'd rather be with you Rather be with you Rather be with you, be with you Doesn't matter who is who 'cause I'd rather be with you Rather be with you Rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo!

I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you.

After the singing, the dancing, and pillow fighting, they fell on their futon exhausted. Mal said, "Thank goodness this is a slumber party, because I am exhausted."

Evie said, "Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for a month. Or, maybe, until the next party."

Audrey asked, "Didn't you hear? It's this weekend!"

Freddie asked, "How does anybody get any studying done with all this partying?" She face-planted her pillow.

Wilda rubbed her back. "Welcome to Auradon."

Mal asked, "So, what's this weekend?"

Audrey said, "The Jewelbilee!"

Mal was confused. "Wait, wait, wait, I'm going to the Jewelbilee?"

Jane was shocked. "She doesn't know!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Odd Mal Out

The next morning, it was tea time at Ally's place. As Jane enchanted the tea, Mal walked in still a bit confused about the jewel thing. "Okay, so I'm excited and confused all at the same time. What is this whole 'jewelbilee' thing anyway?"

Ally said excitedly, "Imagine Cinderella's ball, the Festival of Fools and the Madhatter's tea party all mixed together times six!"

Audrey said, "Yes, Ally. You imagine that all you like. The Jewelbilee is a dignified ceremony where each of us were given our birthright jewels."

Jane handed everyone their tea cups. "Once we showed we were good. No grades. It's pass/fail. In fact, Wilda, yours might be a special one."

Wilda asked, "What do you mean?"

Jordan said, "Well since you're a magical descendant like me, Mal, Freddie (somewhat), and Jane, the jewel might upgrade you from a training wand to a jewel ring to help you with your powers. Think of it as a stepping stone for magic with or without a wand. In short either like your mom without, or like Jane's mom with a wand."

Wild asked, "But what about Mal and Jane?"

Lonnie said, "Since Mal is doing great without a training wand, it's just a matter of time for her. For Jane she still has to get one."

Wilda smiled. "Cool!"

Freddie said, "Remind me to get a training wand. I guess that's why our aunts enchanted your violin I gave you. Cheap and easy."

Audrey said, "Well, we all got our jewels years ago. See?" She pulled out the phone needless to say, Audrey blossomed since then.

Evie said, "Wow! Awkward." She and Mal giggled.

Wilda asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I read something like this but instead your parents became anime super heroes fighting against bad guys in very short skirts or something?"

Jordan said, "I know what you're talking about. It's thanks to that story that our parents got this idea."

Audrey said, "And now, for the first time they're releasing jewels for the VKs!"

Evie asked, "Releasing?"

Audrey said, "Well, yes. When the villains were relocated, their jewels were collected."

Mal said, "Translation: stolen!"

Audrey said, "So they could be held safely. And now Auradon will bestow them upon you with a majestic Jewelbilee!"

Freddie said, "They're giving us our own jewels? How generous!"

After Audrey drank her tea, her face turn green. That made Jordan spit out her tea and laughed. "What?"

Evie's face then turned blue. "Huh?" She looked into her mirror

Mal said, "Ooh, snap! Who's the rarest of them all?" Than Mal's face turn purple.

Evie asked, "Seriously?" She showed Mal her face.

Soon everyone's face was a different color. Freddie said, "Looking good, Green Face!"

Ally yelled, "Oh, dear!"

Wilda said, "Now I look like an Oompa Loompa!"

Jane cried, "Oops! I bibbided the tea without my training wand. It was supposed to be a surprise. To give us a healthy glow!" Jordan ditched her tea into a plant and it changed into rainbow colors making Wilda laugh.

Mal said, "It's okay, Jane. I look fierce. Hey, maybe I'll even match my jewel."

Lonnie gasp, "Uh, wait. You didn't tell her? Nobody told her?" Soon everyone's face was back to normal

Ally said, "Maleficent hid your jewel. Somewhere on the isle."

Audrey said, "Everyone looked, but it was never found."

Jane said, "So, you're not getting one Mal."

Mal said, "2 inches tall, shoved in a jar, and my mum is still ruining my life."

Audrey said, "I know. It really puts a damper on the whole celebration."

Wilda said, "Not helping Audrey. She's not even the very first villain yet she has this big of a rap."

After a while in Evie's room, Mal wasn't not happy what so ever. "So thanks to my mum, I'm an outsider. Again! But you know what? Not this time! I am going back to the isle and I'm gonna find my jewel."

Evie said, "Well, okay. Then I'm going with."

Mal said, "No, Evie. I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Evie asked, "Oh! But it's okay for you?"

Mal said, "I'm the daughter of the most evil villain in the world! You know? I'm always in trouble. I am getting that jewel, and nobody, not even my mother, is going to stop me." She walked out the door.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Pair of Sneakers

Later that day, Mal was sneaking around the field to highjack a limo. Luckily, Jay and Carlos are busy practicing and talking about other sports. "Wait. So, you're telling me I could play sport where I get rewarded for stealing a base."

Carlos said, "I swear on my mother's coat!"

Mal was crawling on the ground to get to the limo so she wouldn't be spotted. "Uh, I cannot believe this is what I've been reduced to." Enters the limo and sees Freddie sitting on the passenger's seat and Wilda through the divider in the back. "What are you 2 doing here?!"

Freddie said, "Following you. You're up to no good and we want in."

Mal said, "Okay, Freddie, Wilda, it's not even like evil. You'd be way bored."

Freddie said, "Jacking a limo, sneaking onto the Isle of the Lost, stealing a jewel! Let's do this."

Wilda said, "Besides, we want to help. If there's anyone that good at finding things it's us. We're WAY better than our parents did."

Mal said, "You were not just following me. You were listening too!"

Freddie said, "Guilty. Just can't trust those VKs."

Mal started the car and soon enough they were close to the barrier. "APPROACHING DESTINATION. PROTECTIVE DOME DISENGAGED."

Soon enough they arrived back on the island. "Home, freak home. Now, where do we start?"

Freddie said, "My dad hid things for just about everyone. Even for the worst of the worst." They got out of the car.

Wilda said, "It's a good place. Our aunts are known for returning things…except to one."

Mal said, "That is my mum."

Freddie said, "Okay. So, we get in, find that jewel and get out before anyone sees us." What they didn't know is that they were being watched.

Once inside, Mal said, "Sounds like a plan. Let the searching begin!" Mal looked under a hay but found a puff ball. "Ew! Monkey hair."

Freddie tried behind some small curtains but found the bust of Hades. Wilda tried behind a dressier but it was filled with webs. She used a fork to get them out of the way. "Uh, sorry. No jewel in here."

Freddie tried the hat box but found Frollo's old hat. "Oooh, I like this."

They search high and low but nothing. "Any luck?"

"No. You?"

"Nah." Wilda found a crystal ball. "Cool."

Freddie did a magic trick. "Ta-dah!"

After an exhausting search and falling, the three were on the ground laughing. Mal said, "Wow! O-kay. You think your dad's gonna notice we were here?"

Freddie said, "Nah. But just in case, Wilda."

Wilda got her bow out. "Swish, wish, swish." Everything was back in order.

Freddie said, "Sorry, you didn't find your jewel, Mal." Then she gave her a necklace. "But, here. This lucky necklace is all yours. From me to you."

Mal said, "Oh, thanks, Freddie."

All got up from the ground. Wilda said, "Well we found things we didn't want to find."

Freddie said, "Guess, we'd better head back."

Mal said, "Yeah." Just then, something glowed from the necklace that made Mal's eyes glowed green and giggle evilly.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Wild Rehearsal

That night, the limo drove up and Evie was running to the car. Mal got out all sad. "Mal! You okay?"

Mal said, "Of all the words I can think of "okay" is not even in the top 10."

Evie asked, "'Cause you didn't find your jewel?"

Mal said, "No."

Evie asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

Mal said, "I'll just see you later."

Evie said, "I'll just give you some space then. I'll be right here, giving you space!" Behind her the unknown person from before walked away from the bleachers leaving wet boot prints.

In the auditorium, the girls were on stage waiting for Audrey. "Okay! Okay! Everyone, listen up! Thanks to Mr. RuPaul's permission, I've worked really hard on the song and dance for the Jewelbilee. So, I really need everybody to step up and give a 110%. Or else."

Jordan asked, "Or else what?"

Ally yelled, "Or off with their heads! Too much?"

Wilda said, "WAY too much. Keep in mind, she was once my neighbor back on the island."

Audrey said, "I just want you to watch me and follow my lead."

Mal asked, "Why should today be any different?"

Audrey said, "And 2, 3, 4." Then something happened. Audrey was dancing funny.

Ally said, "That's different."

Audrey's legs wouldn't stop. "Stop it, leg!"

Evie thought that was weird. "Okay, that's a weird move."

Jane asked, "Like this?" She tried it.

Audrey yelled, "No! I'm not doing this!" She couldn't stop doing weird dancing

Jordan said, "Not doing it well, maybe." Then Audrey bumped her. "Hey! Watch the genie pants!"

Audrey yelled, "I'm out of control!"

Jane asked, "Is this a part of the routine?"

Mal said, "Well, it started kinda slow, but I love the big finish."

Soon everyone was on top of everyone. Audrey said, "Somebody magicked me, Mal!" She glared at her.

Evie asked, "Audrey, why would Mal do that to you?"

Audrey yelled, "'Cause she's jealous that she doesn't get to be a part of all this!"

Ally said, "Mal's not like that anymore."

Jane said, "If she's still evil, then I'm still plain."

Audrey said, "Um-"

Wilda got off the ground. "Don't even finish that Audrey."

Evie said, Okay, Mal. Thought that was funny, but you do not wanna get between Audrey and her big show. As your BFF, I have to advise you to chill."

Mal said, "You're right, Evie. That would be the nice thing to do." Then she smiled and eyes glowed evilly.

Later on, Audrey and Jane walked into Audrey's room. "Okay, I admit the song got off to a rocky start, but with my eternal vigilant slash amazing directing, I think it could look really—" Jane tapped her shoulder and when Audrey saw what she was pointed at, she screams. Over Audrey's desk was the 'Long Live Evil'.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43: Chemical Reaction

That night, the unknown person broke into the science lab and took every single chemical, in the science room before taking off. Later that morning, the girls were in the science room where Evie was showing them her new creation. Jane asked, "Creating rainbow nail polish is cool, but- Is this a school sanctioned experiment?"

Evie said, "Let's just say it won't be on the final exam." She added liquid but didn't get the reaction she was looking for. "Jane, can you get me the emulsifier?"

Jane checked the cupboard but didn't find any. "They're gone! And so are the coagulants."

Evie asked, "Uh, check the drawers, maybe?"

Ally did. "They appear to have wandered away. Curiouser and curiouser."

Wilda checked the rest. "All of the chemicals are gone."

Jane said, "I don't get it. Everyone in Auradon is so good. Who would do this?"

Audrey came running in. "I'll tell you who. The same person who spray-painted my room!" She showed everyone what Mal did.

Freddie said, "Oh, snap. That's harsh."

Jane said, "Yeah, I was about to use the same words. Snap, harsh. Absolutely."

Audrey asked, "And who do we know has a history of defacing property with spray-paint? A history of breaking the rules? A history of evil?"

Mal said, "Oh, and don't forget, a history of using magic. Double, double toil and trouble cauldron burst with brilliant bubble." Soon the chemicals that Evie was making started to boil and different colored bubbles appeared.

Evie said, "That's not supposed to happen."

Ally smiled. "Delightful! Oh, look at them all."

Audrey but just then they popped and it started to stain clothes. "What the bibbity?!"

Soon everyone was running all over the place trying to dodged the bubbles. "No! No! Mal!"

"Do not move!"

"No! No! Help!"

"It's only a dream. It's only a dream."

"Can't believe I'm fighting bubbles!"

Once all the bubbles were gone, everyone's clothes had paint blots everywhere. Audrey cried, "Oh, no! Look what you did! Our clothes are ruined!"

Jane said, "I love this dress."

Ally asked, "Mal, how could you?"

Evie tried to cover for her friend. "Oh, but those outfits That's the new style. You look totally hot and hot is the new cool."

Ally asked, "Hot is the new cool?"

Audrey said, "Actually, yeah. I have heard that."

Ally said, "We all pretty fetch.

Freddie said, "I can make this work."

Jane said, "I love this."

Evie said, "We totally look fab. Now, back to the experiment."

Ally yelled, "Oh, yay! What shall we do first?"

Then Mal walked off. "Mal, what's going on with you? Something is wrong. And it's only getting worse."

Wilda walked up to her. "You notice that too? She been that way since the island."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: Talking Heads

In the lunch room, Audrey had enough. "Well, hello!"

Mal was getting her food. "Hey, Audrey."

Audrey said, "Save your sarcasm, Mal. And save the whole 'I choose good" act. Because we know you've been faking it. You've been evil all along!"

Soon Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Wilda walked in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Accusations are flying faster than Aladdin in here."

Jay said, "And you don't wanna let frown lines spoil that beautiful face. Do you?"

Evie said, "Audrey, we, VKs, may be a lot of things, but we're not fakers."

Wilda said, "We would do nothing like this. A prank here and there but no one gets hurts."

Audrey said, "Just admit it. You're furious about not getting a jewel and you're gone a 100% evil!"

Evie said, "You're wrong. Mal is our friend."

Jane said, "We've been planning the song and d-"

Just then everyone was yelling at someone. Mal had enough. "Stop. Stop!" Her eyes glowed green again. "Bicker and holler, squabble and squawk. Twist their words the next they talk!"

Audrey said, "In trouble big you are! Huh?"

Ally asked, "What now happening is?

Jane said, "Voices our she's bewitched!

Jay said, "Deserve you what get you. Hey!"

The only ones not effected was Evie. "Okay, okay. Things got a little heated. We all said things that didn't make any sense. But I'm sure if we ask nicely, Mal will take all back. Right, Mal?"

Mal yelled, "Wrong!" Show she saw causing chaos.

I carry on like a princess But, man, I've got 'em fooled 'Cause underneath my business I am cold I'm hard, I'm cruel

Never gonna put a spell on me Never ever gonna bring me back Never gonna make me be something I'm not

Because I'm evil Tell the people I'm evil

Now she was making everyone dance weird but then a food fight started. "What the heck!"

"Anyone, pizza like?"

"You're spacing your pie!"

"Gross!"

"Sorry, so I'm!"

Jay caught a piece and ate. It. "Oh! Not bad. Hey! Eating cures the spell. Dig in!"

When the spell was over, everyone took a piece of food and ate it so everyone can talk normally. Audrey had enough. "That's it! As chairman of every committee I hereby banish you from Jewelbilee! And if I had the power, I'd banish you from Auradon."

Mal said, "Awww, that's okay, Audrey."

Because I'm evil Feels good to be bad So good to be bad

Then she left.

Jane asked, "What is going on?" Jane went after her.

Evie said, "This isn't Mal. Why is she acting like this?"

That night, at the museum, Jane quietly followed Jane. She spotted Mal near a window. "Window, window, paper thin, open up, I'm going in." The window opened and Mal went in.

Jane went inside. "This is bad. This is really bad."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: Steal Away

As Jane followed Mal, she ducked behind a podium that had a broom. Mal looked behind her and saw no one. Once gone, Jane peaked out and somehow the broom came to life. It swept the ground nearly knocking over the jar with the rose in it. "No, no, no!" She managed to catch it grabbed the broom and wide in the closet. Luckily Mal didn't see her. Soon enough Jane saw Mal taking Jafar's staff and walked outside the window. "Huh? I gotta go tell the others."

At the bleachers, Mal gave the staff to the unknown dude. "Long live evil."

Soon Mal made it to Evie's room and there was Evie, Carlos, Jay, Jane, and Wilda. Evie said, "M, what were you doing at the museum?"

Mal said, "Evie, look at me. Do I look like I would be in a museum?"

Jane said, "I followed you. I saw you there!" Mal glared her as Jane got scared.

Wilda said, "Jane, get out of here. We'll handle this." Jane gladly left.

Evie said, "Mal, it's me. I just wanna help."

Mal yelled, "Leave me alone!" She pushed Evie to the ground and she landed on the necklaces opening it. Inside was a green jewel.

Evie saw it, and picked it up. "Your jewel! Where did you get this?"

Mal went after it. "That is mine!"

Mal tossed it to Jay who held it out of reach. "Sorry, Mal. Can't let you have it."

Mal was soon back to normal. "What is going on?"

Evie said, "You were being rotten to the core."

Mal asked, "I was?"

Carlos yelled, "Hey, the jewel! What if it's cursed?"

Jay said, "Let's see here-" Then he started to bring the jewel back and forth as Mal's mood changed everything. "Evil. Good. Evil. Good. Evil. More evil. Good. Evil. Good. Evil. Evil. Good. Evil. Good."

Wilda stopped him. "We go the point Jay. You're making me dizzy."

Evie said, "It is the jewel. Maleficent must have cursed it years ago."

Jay said, "And hid it in that necklace."

Mal said, "Freddie gave me that."

Carlos said, "Never knowing it contained a jewel that turned you into a raging she-witch!

Mal sat down and asked, "What are you guys even talking about? What did I do?"

Evie said, "Well-"

Wilda said, "I got this." She got her bow and tapped Mal's head. "What is forgotten can be found, show Mal what happened under the cloud. Rememberole!"

Soon Mal remembered what the hell she did the past few days. "Wow. That is horrible. Evie, please don't be mad at me."

Evie said, "Of course I'm mad at you. You're my best friend and you don't treat best friends like that."

Mal said, "I am so, so sorry."

Evie said, "But I also knew it wasn't you. All along. I knew."

Mal said, "Eve, thanks for believing in me." The hugged.

Carlos and Jay fist bumped. "Mal's okay!"

Jay yelled, "And Auradon's back to normal!"

Wilda said, "Not quite. Mal who did you give the staff too?"

Mal said, "I'm afraid I don't remember."

Meanwhile, at a toy shop, the person that now has the staff, opened a portal into the shop. "Auradon will be mine!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: Evil Among Us

Soon the Jewel-belie, came and all the girls in the decorated throne room were having a lot of selfies. The 5 jewels, minus Mal's, were in a small box as the girls were waiting for the villain kids. Ally was so excited. "I can't stop smiling! I feel like the Cheshire cat. The smiling bit, not the invisible bit."

Jordan said, "Audrey, your dress is a-mazing. I love where you put the jewel."

Audrey said, "Thanks. And you look so totes fab, Jor!"

Jordan said, "And I have no idea what you just said."

Ally said, "I can't wait anymore. I'm about to pop!"

Audrey asked, "Where is everyone? We need to start!"

Ally asked, "Don't they understand the importance of the Jewelbilee?"

Audrey said, "Forget the Jewelbilee. I'm talking about my musical number! Oh, where are they?!"

Meanwhile, Evie was in her blue and red short dress looking at herself in the mirror. "Why, thank you, Your Majesty. Yes, I do like happily ever-afters."

Wilda was in her custom lace mint green knee short dress. She fixed her hair which is for once down but still had to put a butterfly hair pin in place. "It may not be green-green but I love this."

Evie saw her. "It looks so beautiful on you. See not wearing pants and a fedora isn't a bad thing."

Wilda playfully nudged it. "Oh, shut it! I feel naked without my hats. It's like taking my mother's book away from my mother. Least the butterfly is helping."

Then Mal came out in her purple and green dragon design dress. "Ta-da.

Evie and Wilda smiled. "You look amaze'! I told you!"

Wilda said, "Bout time we see you in a smooth dress."

Mal said, "Thanks, but I still don't think I'm up for the Jewelbilee."

Evie yelled, "Come on! I'm sure if we told them about the whole evil spell on your hidden jewel thing, they'd totally let you go."

Mal said, "No, I don't want to make a scene. Well, another scene. I mean, besides, I can't get my jewel anyway. You know, it's cursed, so, what's the point?"

Evie said, "Well, if you're not going, then I'm not going. I'd rather be here with you."

Wilda said, "Same here."

Mal said, "You know, Evie, you really are the best friend that I could ever hope for. But Wilda, your sister needs you. At least go for her."

Wilda sighs. "Alright." She hugged Mal then left for the throne room. Soon she made it to the throne room. "Sorry for being late."

Audrey asked, "Where were you?"

Wilda said, "Comforting my friend who you banished. And I would change that attitude of you unless you want to be blue, pink, and black."

Back at the room, Mal asked, "So now what?"

Evie asked, "You wanna try on my tiara?"

Mal laughed. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

 **~(WS)~**

Meanwhile the girls were getting impatient. Audrey yelled, "Why aren't they here?!"

Ally said, "Well, you did un-invite Mal. It's a very merry un-jewelbilee for her."

Audrey said, "I know that. But what about Evie, Freddie and Jane? We can't have one with only one VK. No offence Wilda."

Wilda crossed her hands. "One more step and that jewel is going down your throat."

Jordan asked, "You think they are okay?"

Audrey said, "Well, they won't be when I get through with them!" She stomped her foot making the ground shake.

Lonnie nearly lost her phone but luckily she caught it. "Whoa! Got it."

 **~(WS)~**

Meanwhile, Jane, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie were running to the throne room. "Hurry! If we are late, Audrey will smash us like pumpkins!" Then she stopped making everyone bump into her. "Look!" They saw the unknown person opening a small portal reaching for the jewels.

Carlos asked, "Hey, who's tall, dark and turquoise over there?"

Jane yelled, "He's reaching into the throne room!"

Carlos yelled, "Hey, fancy pants! What are you doing over there?"

Jay called out, "Show yourself!" The person turned, dropped a portion of potion and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jane yelled, "Hey, where did he go?!"

Then he reappeared. Jay knew who it was already. "Ugh, not you."

Jane asked, "What? Who is it?"

The person introduced himself. "Allow me to introductory myself. I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your worst nightmare."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: Options Are Shrinking

Jay said, "Long time no see, Zevon."

Jane asked, "Zevon?"

Freddie asked, "Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?"

Zevon said, "No doubt you've heard of my mother, Yzma, but today my evil machilitions will bridle her own!"

Freddie said, "I think you mean 'machinations'. Work on your grammer."

Zevon yelled, "Don't be so condescendinating!"

Carlos said, "Wait. So, how did you get off the Isle?"

Zevon said, "It was all thanks to Mal."

Jane gasped. "Audrey was right. Mal was behind all this!"

Zevon said, "No. I would like to think she came back for me. I always imagined there was a spark between us."

Carlos cleared his throught. "The island?"

Zevon said, "Oh. Right. So, 2 days ago, when Mal came to the Isle She opened the protective dome for a few precious seconds. I was watching. Not that I sit around and watch Mal. It's just, uh Anyway, when she finally left the Isle I boldly slipped out as the dome was opened."

Carlos laughed a bit. "And you swam all the way here?"

Zevon said, "No, just part of the way. Then I got a ride with a friend."

Soon enough CJ came swinging in. "Ahoy!"

Carlos was surprised. "CJ? What are you doing here?"

CJ said, "Hi, guys. Did I tell you I got my own ship? Well, more of a row boat, actually, but it's a start." She flirted with Jay a bit. "Hey, cutie." But then got back to business. "I gave Zevon a ride in exchange for a full 50-foot scooner when he takes over Auradon."

Carlos yelled, "Takes over?! You? Please! Wait! Why?"

Zevon yelled, "To fulfill my family's destiny! To rule in empire. Auradon will be mine!" He pulled out the snake staff.

Jay yelled, "Hey, that's my dad's scepter! That should be in the museum."

Zevon said, "No. It belongs in the hands of the king Zevon!"

Jay said, "Not if we can stop you." The group ran after him.

But Zevon through a potion at them. "Babam!"

Soon enough they all were running backwards. "Whoa! Whoa!"

CJ said, "Guess it's time for the potion portion of the show."

Zevon pulled out another one. "The school's chemistry lab had nearly all the ingredients I desired."

Jane got an idea. "Try running backwards!" They tried that and it worked.

Zevon through another one. "Badoom!" This time all of them were spinning really fast. "As fun as this is, I have a kingdom to take over, so- Kabow." This time all of them were very small. Zevon gather them up and put them in Jordan's lamp. "Oh, look how little you are"

CJ looked inside. "Especially Carlos." She closed the lid. "Well, I'm gonna go get a good seat for the hostile takeover. I'll be back when the dust settles!" Then she went away.

Zevon said, "Now, for the jewels." He tried another portal. But time time, Ben got the box. At first he reached but got nothing, "What?!" He looked at the other side and saw it was gone. "Gone!" Once back in the other room he said, " Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewelbilee."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: Party Crasher

At the throne room, Audrey was more than impatient. "Ugh! I can't believe they're still not here!"

Lonnie's phone then rang. "Oh, I just got a text from Jane. But I I can't read it. It's- It's like super tiny."

Wilda looked at it. "Can you make the text bigger?"

Audrey asked, "Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?"

Meanwhile the missing crew were still in Jordan's bottle shouting for help. "Help! Somebody help us!"

Audrey finally had enough. "Okay. I refuse to wait any longer. The Jewelbilee must begin. And, more importantly, my big number must go on!"

Jordan hit the button on the dj booth. "Hit it! As you wish."

The girls gave it a try but were failing miserably.

The road could be hard And the night could be dark Like a jewel shine brightly Wherever we are If we stick to the dream We'll never fall apart

Ben looked at the performance and even he got sick. "That can't be right."

Because we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever and everyone can shine Oh, this is the moment of our-

Just then Zevon appeared. "Hello Auradon."

Audrey asked, "What is the meaning of this? Do you know how long I worked on this number?"

Zevon was stumped. "Oh. I didn't realize. It's so hard to see from outside. Yeah, to time it just right it's really just a roll of the dice. I'm sure it's gonna be a great little song and dance. Your folks will be proud."

Audrey smiled. "Aw, thanks!"

Zevon said, "The good news, however, is that you all have a front row seat for the coming REVOLTOLUTION!"

Ben stood in front of the box. "Okay, that's far enough!"

Zevon through a potion. "Pa-pow." He froze Ben solid. "Let's agree to disagree. He pushed him away and took the jewels."

Audrey yelled, "No! Not the jewels!"

Zevon said, "For those of you who are still confused I don't mind making this crystal clear: once I fuse all the stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand." He added one jewel and put it on the staff. It made it stronger and with a few strikes of lighting, everyone ran off scared.

Jordan said, "Then that's not gonna happen!" She ran after him.

Zevon yelled, "Kabloo!" He levitated Jordan against a wall. "Ba-bam!" Then he shot jewel shards at her sticking her to the piller. "That's just one jewel. Once I've combined them all, I will rule all of Auradon!"

Lonnie yelled, "Oh, no!"

Wilda said, "Dammit Zevon!" She ran after him but…

Zevon said, "Bye, bye." With a drop of a potion he disappeared.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: Mal-lone

Evie and Mal were in their room doing what they want when they heard a boom and the ground shook. Evie and Mal gasp. "The Jewelbilee!" the 2 ran out but not before Evie checks herself in the mirror. Mhmmm." After that the 2 ran through the hallway to the throne room. Then they heard some female wailing. "OMG! Something's really wrong. I'm freaking out here."

Mal said, "Whatever it is, our friends need our help."

They made it to the room and saw Audrey crying on the messy floor. "My dance number is ruined!"

Mal asked, "Is everybody okay?" Lonnie and Wilda gave a thumbs up as they tried to unfroze Ben with a hairdryer and Wilda's bow. It had a small flame at the end. "What happened?"

Jordan said, "Zevon. Yzma's son." Ally got the spikes out to free her.

Evie asked, "He's here?"

Jordan said, "Yeah, and he had Jafar's staff and he was like "kablam, kapow, I'm here for the revoltalution" whatever that is. Then he stole the jewels and he was like "blabam baboom" and how he wants to take over Auradon."

Ally said, "Excellent explanation."

Jordan said, "Thanks"

Mal asked, "Does anyone know where Zevon went?"

Lonnie said, "Nope. Nobody seen him."

Wilda said, "He disappeared once he had the jewels. He already added the purple one on the Jafar's staff. No tell what he would do with the other 4 or 5 if he has yours."

Mal asked, "Evie, mirror." Evie pulled it out but looked at her reflection. Mal got annoyed. "Evie?"

Evie said, "Right. Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is Zevon in our land?" It showed where Zevon is. "There he is! On the tourney field!"

Mal said, "Okay, you guys. The only way we can stop Zevon is by working together. Let's go."

Audrey asked, "You want us to follow you? After what you did?"

Mal said, "I know, I was mean. I know I was more than mean, I was evil. I'm so sorry."

Audrey said, "Apology not accepted. Apology rejected. Like an ugly stepsister the size 12 feet."

Ally whispered, "Oh burn!"

Jordan said, "Yeah she got roasted."

Audrey said, "You ruined everything and put us all in danger."

Mal said, "She's right."

Evie said, "Mal-"

But Mal interrupted. "This was my fault. If I hadn't gone back to the Isle looking for my jewel-"

Evie said, "There's no way you would've known. Look, Mal didn't do this. Zevon did. He turned us against each other, he divided us."

Wilda asked, "And you do realize Zevon is the son of the lamest villain, right? He's a cake walk if we work together."

Lonnie said, "And on top of that Jane, Freddie, Jay and Carlos are missing."

Ben soon finally free. "Oh, I can finally feel my feet. I'll go find them." He ran off.

Mal said, "We can only stop Zevon together. I can't do this one alone."

Everyone turned their backs. Jordan said, "Sorry Mal."

Mal said, "Okay, I guess we're doing it alone. Come on." Mal and Evie ran out.

Wilda said, "Y'alls a bunch of bitches and be lucky that's just me censoring myself!" Wilda ran after them to help.

Soon they arrived at the field and Zevon already added the red jewel making red lighting. Evie said, "I think we may be too late."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: Trapped

In the throne room, Jordan and Lonnie were cleaning up while Ally was comforting a crying Audrey. "This musical number meant so much to me!"

Ally said, "I know, it was your moment to shine, like the jewels. Which are gone." Audrey glared at her. "I'll stop talking now."

Audrey said, "It wasn't just so I could share my many talents, I mean, a little bit. Yes, of course, I mean. Please, but more than that, it was supposed to be my gift to the VKs, to show how we are all sisters. But now it's all ruined. I wanted to bring everyone together, but the VKs still can't be trusted."

Ally helped Lonnie picked up a small column. "Well, that's actually kind of the un-truth."

Audrey asked, "What?"

Ally explained what she meant. "Because Mal wasn't her self. Jane said that Mal was under a spell from the cursed jewel inside a totem from the island thingy. So, not her fault."

Audrey realized what she had done. "I feel awful. I banned her from the Jewelbilee, Ally!"

Ally said, "I know, and I understand. But it is not too late to make things right. It ain't over until the caterpillar sings." Audrey looked at her weird.

 **~(WS)~**

Back in the lunch room, in Jordan's lamp, Carlos was struggling to breathe. "Room! Too small! Running out of air!"

Freddie said, "This place is five times as big as your dorm room, you're fine."

Jane said, "I just can't believe we're missing the Jewelbilee. Do you know how hard it was to find a belt that matches my Jewel."

Carlos said blushing. "You look great. You know, f-f-from one friend to another."

Freddie groane. "I can't believe that maniac Zevon is up there, and we can't even warn them."

Jay said, "And I can't believe you're even smaller than usual."

Carlos asked, "Oh yeah? Well you're not so big, either."

Jay said, "If only there was someway to reach the opening."

Jane got an idea. "Yes, there is a way. Jay, get table. Freddie, bring those chairs. My magic might not be very reliable-"

Freddie said, "And often makes things worse. You don't have a training wand."

Jay said, "Not helping." Jay, Freddie and Carlos got all the chairs and tables.

Jane said, "But at least I can try! Take these pillows and these chairs, turn them into floating stairs." She closed her eyes and use her magic to make a stairway to the lid.

Jay yelled, "Alright! It's working!" Jane woke up but luckily went back to work.

Freddie said, "Shh! She has to concentrate."

The 2 walked up when Carlos yelled, "Floating table! Cool!"

Jane asked, "Huh?" the table changed into a pool.

Carlos said, "I said cool, not pool."

Jay saw it and laughed. "Haha, nice!"

That changed the table into ice. Carlos yelled, "He didn't say ice, he said nice!" Then he slipped and fall then everything fell from the air, including Jay falling on top of him. "Dalmatians."

Freddie was laughing. "Is that the best we can do? We're all doomed!" said Jane.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: Face to Face

Zevon was on top of the bleachers high jacking an antenna. Mal, Evie, and Wilda ran up to him. Mal yelled, "Zevon! Stop!"

Zevon saw them. "Well, if it isn't the evil Isle triplets. Kapow!" He through a potion making a wall of crytsals appear stopping them. "Or should I say the formerly evil Isle triplets, now that Auradon has made you soft. I mean, not soft like a kitten or something, but well you know what I mean!"

Wila yelled, "You have to stop this Zevon!"

Mal said, "Come down here and talk to us."

Zevon said, "How times has changed. Mal wants to talk to me. I had to admit, there was a time that I hung on your every word."

The Mal and Evie started to crawl on the wall. Wilda made it easy and walked around it. Evie asked, "You two had a thing?"

Mal said, "Oh no. He kind of had a crush on me or something."

Zevon said, "But not anymore. You totally missed your chance Mal." He added the yellow one. "Now, each jewel I added increases my power, and when I add them all, this antenna will transmit my spell across all of Auradon: to make everyone evil!"

Mal and Evie made it to the other said, "Well we are never gonna let that happen!" She opened her book. "Twist of hand, and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!" Zevon then started to float into the air. "Can't use the antenna if you can't touch it, haha."

Zevon said, "You were always one of the clever one Mal. Clever, enchanted, and doomed." He dropped a potion where Evie was on the bleachers and made it float so Zevon can walk in it. Evie started her but Zevon moved and Evie fell off.

Mal and Wilda yelled, "Evie!" They ran to her to catch her but at the same time landed on them.

Wilda got her bow out. "Try but you will never harm her, buried under suits of armor." Then suits of armor started to call on Zevon but he gets out of the way easily.

Evie asked, "Seriously?"

Wilda said, "Give me a break. I just made it up now."

Zevon pulled out another potion. "Don't force me to destroy you now. Ka-slice!" Soon he was throwing them at the 3.

As they dodged them, Mal tried to talk to him. "Hey! You don't want to hurt me Zevon! I mean come on! We could trade spells and potions all day but eventually Evie, Wilda and I will win."

Evie asked, "You're bluffing, right?"

Mal said, "Oh yeah, totally. Give up Zevon! You're out numbered."

Zevon yelled, "Wrong again! I know I need backups so I brought him at Geppeto's workshop."

Soon a live puppet appeared. The 3 started to laugh. "You're gonna stop us with a puppet show?"

Wilda said, "It's looks like a wooden version of Clay from the Moral Oral book."

Zevon said, "Not quite." He through another. "Kablam," He made it grow. "kaplow." Then he made more of them. And finally, with the tap of the staff, he made them evil.

They're in trouble. Mal said, "Okay, yeah I see what you did there."

Zevon asked, "Who's pulling the strings now?" As he laughs the evil puppets started to creep up on them.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: United We Stand

The 3 were standing in the field surrounded by evil puppets. Evie yelled, "There's too many of them!"

Mal said, "Evie, we need help."

Just then the AK came flying in on a carpet. Audrey yelled, "Attack! AKs to the rescue!"

Zevon was not impressed. He added another jewel leaving only 2 to go. "Oh, here they come to save the day!"

Ally yelled, "Let's get them!"

Once on the ground the girls fought in rhythm. Audrey yelled, "Five, six, seven, eight! Take that!"

Then Jordan. "And this!"

Then Lonnie. "And some of this!"

And finally Ally. "And some of that!"

Zevon yelled, "While you guys were captured, and settle your differences, I'm gonna take over Auradon!" He then made the platform move.

Mal yelled, "Evie, keep Zevon distracted while me and Wilda go for the staff!"

Evie said, "I got you, fam."

Wilda said, "You always do!"

Meanwhile the AKs tried their best to fight off the puppets. Audrey yelled at Zevon. "You ruined everything! And you're not even enrolled here!"

Zevon through another potion. "Babam!" It turned Audrey into a baby duck. "I think it's an improvement."

Wila got her bow ready. "Wing of bad and raven's eye, and lift Mal up into the sky!" It zapped Mal as she gently lifts her to the air.

But it doesn't last long. "Woah!" Luckily Mal grabbed the platform.

Ally was about to attack a puppet but it gave her the puppy dog's eye. "Aw!" But then it turned even and Ally wacked it.

Wilda zapped more puppets. "I always wanted to give that Clay a spanking in the story! This is WAY better!"

Jordan then tried to use her lamp. "I wish these puppets weren't-" But she got hit in the back by the puppets head making her drop the lamp.

Luckily the shrunken students were set free. "We're free!" They were nearly stomped by a wooden foot. Then they took it out Guliver style. "Look out! You're going down, you dimestore Pinocchio." They managed to tripped it and knocked down 3. "Woohoo! Puppet dominoes!" The boys fist pumped.

Zevon said, "Once I add the last jewel, I will be unstoppable! Ahh!" Then he was blinded by a beam of light.

It was Evie with her mirror. "Reflect on this!"

Mal got up and managed to get the staff and the jewels. "It's over Zevon!"

Zevon said, "Not yet Mal, I also stole your jewel!" He pulled out her cursed jewel. Mal tried to fight it but it made her evil again.

Evie saw Mal was close to give Zevon the staff back. "Mal!" Zevon pulled out 3 potions. "That's friend you're messing with!" She took her tiara and boomerang it at Zevon.

It hit Zevon makig him drop the jewel. "No, no, no, no!"

Mal woke up and yelled, "Kablam!" She hits him with the staff making him dropping the 3 potions making a chain reaction until he was frozen solid like Ben was. "Now to undo your evil!" First was to stop the puppets, and then turning Audrey back to normal.

Audrey said, "We will never speak of this again."

Then finally she lowered the platform back to its spot. Ben walked up to the frozen Zevon and dragged him away. "Hey watch the collar- ow ow!"

Evie yelled, "Later, Zevon, don't get lost on the way to the Isle! See what I did there?"

Mal said, "I saw." With a tap of the staff the curse was gone. "That should remove the curse, Wilda can you put a protective spell on the jewel?"

Wilda said, "I thought you'd never ask." Once the jewels were back in the box, she waved her bow. "Fow these jewels which we found protect them so a curse won't bound." With some small magic, the jewels were now protected. "There."

Mal said, "Now there's only one thing left to do."

Evie asked, "The Jewel-bilee?"

Mal said, "No, Jewel-bilee!" This time everyone cheered, big and small


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Celebration

Now it was time for the Jewelbilee. Every VK stood up straight and in a line as Ben started the celebration. "Welcome everyone to the Jewel-bilee."

Carlos whispered to Jay. "I'm so glad Mal was able to spell us back to normal."

Jay whispered back, "But then why are you still so small." The two fist-bumped.

Ben said, "It is my great honor to give each of you your jewels." He handed the black one to Carlos. "Carlos."

Carlos said, "I would like to say a few words: Yes!"

Ben handed the yellow one to Jay. "Jay."

Jay bite his. "Sweet! It's real."

Ben handed the purple one to Freddie. "Freddie."

Freddie siad, "Wow! I've never stolen anything this nice."

Ben handed the red one to Evie. "Evie."

Evie took it. "It totally matches my dress."

Then he handed Wilda hers. "Wilda."

Wilda took it. "Wait. Why does mine have 3 colors?"

Ben said, "Your aunts fused it with your mother's. So instead of a ruby, emerald, and amethyst jewel, you get an ammolite."

Wilda smiled as she said, "And it's beautiful." She took it and then it glowed slightly and then landed on her right ring finger turning it into a ring. "No more training bows for me."

Ben walked over to Mal. "And last but most definitely not least: Mal."

Mal took it. "At last."

Carlos yelled, "Alright, bring them in guys!"

Mal yelled, "Let's do it!" Everyone brought their jewels together and fireworks came shooting out. Everyone cheered as Mal placed her jewel on her dress like a neck jewel and walked over to Audrey. "You know I am so glad that I got to be here with you guys after all."

Audrey said, "And I am so sorry for not believing in you."

Mal said, "Apology one hundred percent accepted."

Then CJ came swingsing into the scene again. "Ugh! Enough already! On with the show!"

Then the music start as the big number commence.

Evie: Everyone of us is more than strong enough But when we work together (together)

Mal: We're a power that nothing else can touch Every piece makes us better

Wilda: The world could be harm And a night could be dark Like a jewel shine brightly wherever we are If we stick to the dream We'll never fall apart

All: Cause we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever Everyone can shine This is the moment of our lives Cause we're better together

All of us together Only makes us better Whatever we are stronger All of us together Only makes us better

Cause we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever Everyone can shine This is the moment of our lives Cause we're better together

After that big number, everyone took a picture with their jewels as the new 5 were up front.

Later that night while Wilda was asleep, she dreamed of something. She and her friends were walking out of the building after the party and as the dream zoomed out they were in a glass orb underwater. Soon a blue tentacle wrapped round it cracking it. It made the 5 looked around in fear as someone laughed evilly in their trapped state. Wilda then woke up from the nightmare and looked outside to the trapped island. "Poor unfortunate soul." She whispered. She looked at her ammolite ring as she rubbed the jewel.


End file.
